It Wants the Other One 4th
by RavenFollower13
Summary: Sequel to It Wants Its Daughter 4th addition.In Arella's room, some of the Titans stumble upon a suspicious mirror. Soon they are sucked into an alternate dimension, switching places with their duplicates. They must also deal with changed relationships.
1. Stupidity With Mirrors

Mkay, so, I'ma have fun with this!

And yes, I totally did just jump into the story without any subtle attempts at all.

* * *

**It Wants the Other One  
Chapter 1  
"Stupidity With Mirrors"**

**Jinx:**

It's not without difficulty that we were all recovering, both emotionally and physically. Raven wasn't taking it as hard anymore, now that few months had passed. Terra, on the other hand, seemed to be having slow recall of her memories. In the time we'd been working with her, she remembered our names, and vaguely how myself, Raven, and her had met. Melvin was familiar, and often Terra was supervised, like a patient, in playing with the kids in their room. They didn't seem to mind she was a bit off, feeling distressed at her processing of information. I couldn't blame her, really.

Right now, some of us had offered to tidy up Arella's room. It was myself, Kid Flash, Red X, Starfire, Beast Boy, Aqualad, and Kole. Right now, we were actually in Arella's room, delicately going through her things. Nothing would be thrown out, of course, but they wanted to add an addition to what was basically the organizations "Hall of Fame". Some things would be preserved their, and others preserved here, in her room.

"I'll be right back," Kole said, standing up and sneezing. Her sneeze was adorable, and I stood by that. It was more like a mouse squeak then a sneeze really, but she always got bent about that. The dust was obviously getting to her. "Bathroom."

"Have fun!" Kid Flash shouted after her. She stuck her tongue out before exiting the area.

I watched her leave before smirking at Beast Boy. "Alright, Beast Boy, be honest. You're here cause Raven wants to make sure we don't break anything without hovering, right?"

He simply grinned.

Red X held his hand out to Aqualad, who proceeded to slap five bucks in his hand. I noted this with an eye roll, and Kid Flash grinned, cheery as always.

"Huh," Beast Boy interrupted, changing the subject. He was crouching near a chest. He pulled something out, examining it closely. "I never took Arella for the pampering type."

We all crowded him, but Kid Flash stayed where he was, uninterested. In his hands was a gaudy-looking mirror, gray and red in coloring and somewhat creepy.

"She's a girl," I reminded him. "Kind of comes with the territory, however little you do it."

There was a crash from the bathroom.

There was a faint, "I'm okay!" from behind the door down the hallway.

Before any of us could react, Kid Flash was on his feet, his hands up.

"I got it," He said, zipping off to assist my sister.

Shaking my head, I took the mirror. "No offense to mom or anything, but, it's kind of creepy looking, don't ya think?"

"A bit," Red X admitted. "Or, you're just a sissy."

I glared at him, "Shut up."

Starfire frowned, taking the mirror from me. "Friends, is this mirror not . . . odd?"

"Odd how?" Beast Boy said, before any of us could elaborate.

"Please look," she angled it towards us. "Does the room not look more like a picture then a reflection?"

"Now that you mention it," Aqualad admitted. "It does, kind of. Actually, it looks a little like-."

"Raven's room," Beast Boy finished. "Wait, but, we're not in Raven's room."

"Obviously," I mumbled.

Starfire placed it on the table, and we all surrounded it, like a board game. "Maybe we should leave it alone, friends. I do not like the feeling it gives me in here." She touched her chest, where her heart should be.

"Agreed," Red X said.

Yet we all leaned forward anyways, curious and scrutinizing the very dark looking room. As we kept looking, it seemed to become more eery, purple, and had more strange statues and things. Like a different version of Raven's room, almost.

"Hey, is that-!"

Before I could finish my sentence, white eyes flashed upon the mirror, turning black in the picture areas. We all gave shouts of surprise as tendrils reached out, grabbing all five of us. We struggled, shouting.

I heard Kid Flash from the other room. "Everything okay in there?"

Idiot.

Before I could think anything else, we were hurled towards the mirror, and darkness encased my vision.

* * *

**Kid Flash:**

Kole had hit her head on the shelf, knocking some candles and things on the floor. We picked those up at the moment when I faintly heard someone shouting in the other room.

"Everything okay in there?" I called.

After getting no reply, Kole and I shared hesitant looks.

"Maybe we should go check," I suggested, nervously.

She groaned, standing. "Not _again_!"

We raced into the other room in time to see flash of white in a mirror on the table. Surprised, as we had not seen this mirror earlier, we soon noticed something else alarming.

"Where'd they go?" Kole demanded, looking around.

I had a weird feeling that that shining mirror had something to do with it. Kole took a step forward, and I grabbed her arm, stopping her from moving towards the suspicious object. She gave me a confused look, but I simply pulled out my communicator.

"_Yes_?"

"Raven?"

"_Who else would it be_?"

"Right, um, did Arella ever mention anything to you about some . . . Oh, I don't know, forbidden mirror?"

There was a pause.

"_Who touched it_?"

"I don't know. Kole and I heard shouting and when we came back, everyone was gone."

"_Whatever you do, don't go near it until I get down there, okay_?"

"Wasn't planning on it," I muttered before saying. "Okay."

Her line dropped and within seconds she was teleporting next to us.

"Alright, who did it?"

* * *

**Red X:**

There was an audible thump as all of us hit the ground at the exact same time, give or take a few milliseconds. It took me a few more seconds to realize the ground was not floor (or at least normal floor), but glass. I could see nothing through it, but my reflection wasn't there either. My eyes narrowed, and I didn't like this place anymore.

To make it worse, my sister could be in danger as well.

"Ugh," I heard her grunt, shoving herself to her feet. I quickly followed, much more gracefully. She purposefully ignored that. "Man, that thing practically strangled me to death."

"Please," Starfire said, as I helped her up. "Where are we?"

"You've got me," I answered.

Aqualad put one finger up, "Ditto."

"Wherever we are," Beast Boy interrupted. "We should try and get back."

"Great idea," I said, sarcastically. "But tell me Captain Obvious, where is 'back', exactly?"

The others then noticed the rest of the oddness.

The rest of the long, rectangular hallway that led you could not see the end of, was made of mirror on the walls. The roof seemed to be made of the same material as the floor. This seemed to greatly unnerve them. Or well, more so then before.

"Oh, I wish very much to return home!" Starfire complained, seeming suddenly very small.

"What should we do?" Aqualad asked, looking down the endless hallway and then back to the wall behind us.

I shrugged, "Guess the only thing to do is go forward."

Beast Boy did not seem pleased with this, but there was obviously no other option. As he walked forward to take the lead (since this was his girlfriend's mother's mirror) he grumbled, "Next time we find a creepy mirror, remind me to leave it alone."

I laughed earnestly, but the others seemed to disturbed to. Beast Boy didn't seem to care, for the joke had probably been sincere. I was thinking along the same lines to be honest.

At first, you could only see dim reflections on the walls. But as we walked (for I don't know how long) I noticed (as did my companions) that our images got brighter. Like the old walls had been fogged up and these ones were cleaner. Though, when we kept going even still, I noticed just how realistic these things seemed. Like there was a real person on the other side of the wall.

"Wait a minute," I said, halting everyone. I had taken my place at the back of the group. Protection in front and the back, with Beast Boy and myself in charge.

"What is it?" Jinx demanded. When she got scared, though she'd never admit it, she was very temperamental.

I leaned towards the image that leaned right back, like it should. But there was something off about it. "Does anyone else think something's wrong with these reflections?"

Each one of us leaned towards ours, which repeated my reflection's actions. Just a hesitant mirror image almost. Like it wasn't sure of us just as we weren't sure of it.

"Freaky," Aqualad agreed.

We froze.

Two voices had spoken.

My eyes narrowed at the image. For a moment, it did the same thing before its head turned. To my surprise my reflection (or the other me, since I had not moved) looked to its left and my right. I turned to see it looking at Jinx. My eyes widened as realization hit me and immediately I darted towards her, knocking her to the ground just as the glass shattered and reworked itself.

All of our others seemed just as terrified of us as we were of them, save mine. As soon as Jinx was safe from the X that went flying overhead, I glared protectively at myself, if that makes sense.

"A copycat," It said. "Not entirely surprising. I _am_ the best villain there is."

"Copycat?" I demanded. "And I haven't-."

It laughed, interrupting me. "Save the psycho babble for the big-time bad-boys, kid."

The other me's palms flipped up, and immediately, I pushed Jinx out of the way again. Both my friends and their reflections turned real now watched us, avoiding looking at _their_ other selves. Pulling out my own X I took it and jammed it against the neck of the other me, pinning it against the wall and partially suffocating him.

"I don't know who, or what you are," I warned, straining to keep him down. "But you _will_ leave my sister alone. Whatever fighting you want, its between you and me."

"Sister?" The other Starfire questioned. Her voice was exactly the same. From the corner of my eye, I saw my friends flinch, and Starfire shudder more violently then the rest. "I did not believe you _had_ a sister."

Same way of speaking too.

"I can take care of myself," Jinx snapped, trying to glare at me but obviously shaken up. The idea of going against someone exactly (from what we could tell) like her brother wasn't normally frightening. But because this one would probably try to kill her, she wasn't dealing well.

The other me snorted, its neck pulled to breathe right. "Ha, yeah right. She's not anyone's sister, just a traitor villain turned good."

"Excuse me?" Both Jinx's shouted at the same time. They both then turned to one another, examining and calculating.

It was then he shoved me away, rolling his neck and cracking it a few times. I was ready for another attack when he held his hands up, seeming to have decided something.

"Alright, enough. As much as I'd love to fight you, I would like to know where I am, and why I'm seeing double."

Our Beast Boy was glaring suspiciously at the other Beast Boy. This other seemed completely baffled more then irritated. Obviously the outer similarities did not entirely meet the inner ones.

"I would like to know the same thing," other Jinx agreed. She then frowned at my sister. "And why do you think he's your brother?"

"Not biologically of course," our Jinx said, rolling her eyes. "It's only because he took care of Kole and me when-."

"Kole is like, a billion feet underground." Other Aqualad interrupted. "She goes past sea-level she's so-."

Our Jinx abruptly slammed him into a wall, hand cracking with energy. "What did you do with Kole!"

He seemed terrified. Other Starfire intervened, speaking quickly. "We have done friend Kole no harm! She is simply in a strange land, with her friend Gnark. She does not go above land because he fears it, and she is kind enough to wish to help him!"

"What kind of a name is Gnark?" I snorted, in disdain. "And Kole's not underground. She's back at home, with Kid Flash, probably wondering where the hell we went."

Our Aqualad looked at our Beast Boy. "Raven is going to_ beat our ass_ when she realizes what we did. We were supposed to be cleaning the room, not going through stuff."

He shrugged, "I'll just blame you."

"No way! You're the one who'd get off easiest. Plus, you found the mirror in the first place."

"We'll see."

"Enough!" Other Starfire shouted, disturbed. "Please, you know Raven as well?"

"Of course, she's-," Beast Boy stopped, brow up. "How do you know Raven?"

"She's our friend." Other Aqualad said.

Before we could continue any further, a red and black haze shot up in front of my face, as well as everyone else. It came to quickly, and felt suffocating for a moment before a white light appeared, in the distance. I reached out, able to see my hand clutching at that light, and then it too rushed in a tunnel form at me.

Then everything went dark.

* * *

**Raven(?):**

I was going to kill him.

"Raven, calm down!" Robin insisted, his hands flat in the air for emphasis.

I hissed through gritted teeth, "Why should I?"

"I'm sure you're just overreacting," Cyborg tried to assure me, with a careless wave of his hand over his shoulder as he watched TV. "No offense, Raven, but after what happened last time, I'm sure not even _he_ would go near that thing." He shuddered. "Its not exactly the fondest of memories we've had with ya."

I scowled, seeing his logic but continuing to counter it with some of my own. "Then who? Starfire and he are the only ones not here at the moment, and obviously it wasn't her."

"Well, how do you know? Now here me out!" Cyborg added quickly, seeing Robin glare at him and Raven's brow raise in disbelief. "Starfire, as much as I love the girl like a sister, could've been looking for you. Maybe she saw it and took it to play with or something?"

I pondered this.

In the meantime, Robin took the opportunity to change the subject. "Speaking of which, has anyone seen those two? They're normally showing up somewhere in the tower, but, I can't find them anywhere."

"Way to lose your girlfriend, Robin," I teased, smirking.

The statement still bothered him, as the two had only been dating for two months, starting the last day we stayed in Tokyo and thriving, as predicted. But now, he barely flinched.

"I'm calling them," He said instead, flipping out his communicator. "Robin to Starfire, you there?"

There was a bit of static on the other end before very oddly, we heard her answer.

She seemed to be coughing. We shared worried looks before Robin continued.

"Star, you okay? Where are you?"

A static-filled reply once again. "Robin? Is that you?"

She coughed again.

"Starfire!" Robin shouted. "Answer me, are you okay!"

Cyborg seemed to be playing with something on his arm. "I don't get it. These communicators have crystal-clear audio, there shouldn't be any static whatsoever!"

"Well fix it, then," I snapped, pulling out my own communicator. "I'm going to try and see if Beast Boy's isn't working either."

There was no protest, and my communicator had the same results as Robin's. Static, and no image whatsoever.

"Raven to Beast Boy, are you there?" I asked, feeling uneasy. Something didn't . . . feel right.

There was nothing before I saw a flash of a gloved hand, covering the screen as if to open the device. I waited a few more moments, trying to push past the unnatural feeling this was having.

"Raven-?"

It cut off with static, and I saw a flash of green, himself looking at something else with an arm raised for a few seconds. My eyes narrowed, unable to comprehend what was going on. That was rare for me, not to be conceited.

"Beast Boy!" I shouted, frustrated. As much as Beast Boy got on my nerves sometimes, it didn't mean I didn't care about him. He was a real close friend, I didn't want him and Starfire (who was forever eager) hurt.

"I've almost got them." Cyborg informed us. "My monitors say they're-!"

A loud boom shook the Tower. I nearly lost my balance, as did Robin. To Cyborg's luck, he was already sitting down.

"On the roof," Cyborg finished, not quite as sure of himself.

I wrapped us in my powers, phasing up through the floors and onto the roof.

We did not expect what we saw.

Beast Boy and Starfire were there, yes. But there were extras.

One said extra looked up at us, appearing confused. His eyes narrowed.

"Where the hell are we?"

* * *

Yes! So, first off, props to Cyborg for having his communicators work inter-dimensional. SKILLZ right there.

And so let's see, this should all go smoothly, right? Heroes explaining a little mirror mishap. hehe.

WRONG.

Red X isn't a HERO!

OH!

Anyways, just figured I'd remind you of that. So yes, I got bored with voting and went ahead anyways.

TILL NEXT TIME!


	2. Duplicates

Mhm, so now both gangs meet up with the wrong friends, but aren't quite aware of that yet.

Let's start with the original versions, shall we?

And just an FYI, if there's a (?) after the name, its the cartoon version, not my version.

* * *

**Robin(?):**

We weren't quite sure what was going on, but all we did know was that Red X was definitely not supposed to be here. Granted, Jinx and Aqualad didn't visit often, but what was also strange was how none of them seemed to mind that a villain was here in the Tower, or vise versa.

I wasn't going to risk us getting hurt though just because of the casualness of a situation.

"Raven-!"

Before I barely got her name out she lifted her hands and had wrapped Red X up in her black tendrils. Raven's powers never had creeped me out, but sometimes I did wonder whether her magic was dark or not.

Red X seemed shocked, "What the hell are you doing!"

Jinx jumped to her feet. "Raven, what's-!"

Starfire, assisted to her feet by Beast Boy (who for some reason, was staring at Raven in especial horror), seemed completely baffled. "Please, friends, what is the meaning of this action upon our friend?"

"Friend?" I demanded, "Starfire, what are you talking about? Red X isn't our friend, he's a criminal!"

I noticed Raven's eyes glow white from the corner of my eye and turned. She'd placed a hand thoughtfully on her chin while the other lowered Red X back to the ground and released him.

"We _may_ have problem here . . ."

* * *

**Raven:**

I knew what to expect. That doesn't mean I liked it in the least, but I knew what was going to come out the other end of that deceptively harmless mirror. By this time I'd gather Robin, Blackfire, Cyborg, and a few others. Terra was among them, feeling extremely rattled. Even if I wasn't an empath, I knew why. Aqualad was one of the few people who made her feel like she remembered something. Losing him, even for a doppelganger, was almost too much for her delicate frame. But if I hadn't thought she could handle it, she wouldn't be here in the first place. She kept it well hidden, sitting quietly with her legs crossed on the couch. Everyone was some distance away from the mirror. When the alternate dimension versions of our friends came out, we didn't really know what would happen.

A blinding light scorched our eyes and I heard Kole cry out. Kid Flash was next to her and grabbed her, holding her tightly. Neither of her siblings were there, and she wasn't used to it. I felt glad and I knew Jinx would be grateful, if she was here to see this. That thought stung. Jericho was there too, for moral support with Kole and in case anyone got out of hand, ready to take over.

Then it was gone and in its place, our friends. Or, at least, they looked like our friends. But I could feel the differences in them, the switched signal there bodies gave off. Different, but similar. I clutched my head. It gave me a headache. Despite this though, I couldn't help but glance at one of the green figures on the ground, groaning. I fought the urge to help any of them, because I didn't know them. We couldn't know them. Though my chest had a vain hope. What if they _were_ like our friends?

That thought was crushed as soon as the other Jinx recovered, looking at Red X with a hateful glare. I saw Kid Flash's eyes widen in surprise. In fact, all of my companions looked surprised. Her expression was almost like that of a snarl.

"Traitor, am I?" She snapped at him.

Immediately both of them were on their feet, both not seeming to care about the situation they were in. The other Starfire's hand shot up, seeming thrown off at their sudden energy. "Jinx-!"

Her cry was interrupted as her hands shot out at Red X. Kole wailed. Kid Flash had released her in his own shock and she darted into Jericho's arms. Yet she couldn't keep her eyes off the scene before her, peeking over her shoulder. Jericho looked at me. He wanted to know if he needed to control them.

Starfire shot up, to my surprise, and looked at me with a pleading gaze. "I do not know what is going on here. " She said, eying the area. "But I do know you are Raven. Please, if you would restrain Red X, I may grab my friend Jinx."

I nodded, after getting over the initial shock, and my hands flicked out, swarming Red X in my powers. Starfire lunged to where Jinx was, grabbing her forearms and wrenching them behind her back.

"I am sorry friend, but you must calm yourself! Now is not the time to be attacking the Red X." To my surprise, I saw her eyes narrow. "However untrustworthy he may be."

Red X had his hands and ankles bound. He gave me the impression he wanted to spit at them. "Me? You're calling me untrustworthy? She's the one who switches sides-!"

"For the better!" Beast Boy interrupted, also on his feet and shouting. I flinched away, though nobody noticed. "When was the last time you did something for anyone's benefit but your own?"

"I seem to recall helping your Boy Blunder retrieve a case from a psychotic old man on a motorcycle."

"Your assistance was merely to 'get even' with Robin, not to do a favor!" Starfire snapped back. "Now enough of the shouting."

Aqualad got to his feet last, it seemed. He examined the scene with a frown. "Well, this was definitely not what I expected when I woke up this morning."

"Oh yeah," Beast Boy retorted sarcastically, folding his arms behind his head and glancing around the room. I managed to keep my gaze level, and looked anywhere but at him. "Cause I expect this _every_ day, dude."

Robin stepped forward, glancing at Red X and Starfire. Blackfire was oddly quiet, I noted. We'd all gotten very much of the same impression.

Then Starfire seemed to notice Blackfire for the first time.

She paled visibly and Jinx hissed. "Ow, Starfire!"

Starfire shook her head and took a deep breath, "I do not understand the circumstances here," she started slowly, looking suspiciously at Blackfire. "But where I come, Blackfire, we are _not_ friends."

Blackfire flinched at the venomous edge to her voice. She stepped forward, touching her chest. Curious, I focused on Red X's feelings as he gazed at, in our dimension, his counterpart. All he felt was dull lust. A 'hit it and quit it' situation. I rolled my eyes but kept him restrained. I had no doubt the minute I let my guard down, this Red X was going to try something. It was what ours would do in a hostile situation.

"Starfire . . . I don't-." Her eyes were desperate and frustrated, trying to form words that wouldn't come. She then glanced at Red X, whose emotions then spiked to curiosity. "Things are different where you come, then. Here, you forgave me, because I helped you."

"Enough history," Jinx said, waving off Starfire. She looked at me and I nodded. Wherever we came from, it was clear she trusted me and my powers on their judgment. As an afterthought, I wondered what I was like where they came from. Jinx rubbed her arms. "What's going on? Where on we? How did we get here?"

"Another dimension," Robin responded. "Raven already explained what she knows to me, so I'll tell you. That mirror," he jerked his chin towards the object on the table. "Somehow switched our versions of, well, you guys, with you."

Beast Boy clutched his head with one hand, flinching. "Ow, brain freeze."

Robin glanced at me, but said nothing. I refused to look at him, keeping my eyes focused on my shoes and thinking hard. I felt Beast Boy look at me curiously, but so was everyone else. What did he think of me, I wondered, where he came from?

"Yeah, it's pretty hard to wrap your heads around." Robin agreed, continuing. "We're already working on sending you back."

"Thank God," Red X's muscles had relaxed. I felt no anger in him anymore. He gave me a stale look. "You can let go of me now, witch. I'm not going to try anything."

"Watch your mouth," Beast Boy snapped. Wonder filled my gaze but I quickly stifled that, putting my facade back on within seconds. "She doesn't _have_ to let you go, you know."

Red X rolled his eyes, which looked odd with his mask. "Will you _please_ set me down then. _Raven_?"

I deciphered this, reading his emotions farther then necessary, causing him to shiver. I then smirked and pulled my hand back to my body, causing something like an elastic snap around his waist. He flinched and shot me a look, which I shrugged at, not bothering to hid my smug expression. I felt Beast Boy's surprise, like my smiling was a shock to him. I forced myself to swallow the bile in my throat before replacing my amusement with the seriousness this situation required.

"I don't know how long this will take me," I was distraught, my voice gentle because of this. These different versions of my friends seemed surprised at how quiet I was speaking. Again, I wondered what they expected. "I couldn't have any idea, honestly. The mirror shouldn't have been touched in the first place. Until I found out how to reverse this, you're going to have to stay here, with us. I expect you'll find things different, since they obviously are for us, but I can only ask you try to stay out of sight. We're keeping this quiet, if we can. And you shouldn't have to go out and do any saving, if you're worried about that. Most of the time, its pretty quiet here." I looked at Robin and gave and bowed my head. "Continue, please. I have things to do before I can just devote all my time to this."

* * *

**Beast Boy(?):**

Raven was so soft-spoken, it was almost scary. The way this Raven carried herself . . . it was almost like she was royalty. And I hadn't missed the fact she kept look at me from the corner of her eye. Like when I'd told Red X to shut his mouth.

What kind of place was this?

Robin waited until she had left (gracefully, of course; at least that hadn't changed) to continue. His face was then remorseful. "I don't know about Raven's mother where you came from, but here, she only died a little while ago. Raven's taking it hard. She's got a lot of responsibilities now that she's gone, but she's doing okay."

My brow rose. "Where we come from, Arella died a_ long_ time ago, in Azarath, not too long after Trigon-." I cut off, seething just at his his name. "After her dad destroyed her home."

Robin seemed surprised. "You know about her dad, then?"

Starfire answered this time, her expression also darkening at the mention of Trigon. "Yes. Trigon tried to take Raven from us, attempting to use her to destroy the world. He very nearly succeeded."

"Same here," their Kid Flash said. Then he smiled, "But enough of that. We'll show you where you'll be staying."

* * *

**Jinx:**

"And so," I pointed to Beast Boy, finishing up the story. "It's his fault we're here."

Beast Boy scoffed, nudging me playfully. "Hey, I would've put it back! But I didn't here you insisting we put it back!"

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. I grumbled, "You're still the one that found it."

The three people in front of us seemed to be taking it very hard. Their Raven, though, was calculating everything. There was no small sense of humor or warmth in her eyes. It was like she didn't have time to feel. She was too busy for emotions, it seemed, but I gave her the benefit of doubt, since this was definitely not a funny situation.

"So . . . you guys are . . . from Arella's mirror?" Cyborg managed to get out. At the mention of Arella, I finally saw something flash behind Raven's eyes. Immediately after though, she pulled her hood up, covering her face. I gazed softly at her. She normally wore it down. She noticed my expression, but neither of us said a word.

"We came her through Arella's mirror, but yeah, you've got the basics," Red X replied, looking around the living room. "And we don't live in Titans Tower, either. That's more a public thing to look at. I've never even been here."

"It looks the same," I replied. I'd been once or twice, for publicity. "Just without the furniture. Its like a museum. So," I looked at Raven. "And idea how me might get home, per chance?"

Raven shook her head, the mirror on her lap. We'd all leaned away when she'd brought it out, but now she was explaining it. "This mirror is a portal into my mind, not into another dimension. However you get home, it's unlikely it will come from me. Whatever . . . _Raven_ you're world might have will have to figure it out on her own. I can't help."

I groaned, "Great. And knowing her, she's probably already-." I cut off, shaking my head. "Never mind. So what are _we_ supposed to do until then?"

Robin took a breath, calming himself. "You'll have to stay with us." He pulled out his communicator. "I'll have to make a few calls as well. We're not the only ones involved in this."

"Who else, then?" Aqualad asked. "I'd like a little insight about what I'm like here, just for the sake of curiosity."

"Kid Flash, for right now." Cyborg replied. "Probably Atlantis, when they're wondering where Aqualad is."

Robin had stood up, walking some ways away, on the communicator and talking. I sat back in the chair, staring up at the ceiling, the gravity of the situation finally coming into perspective. Why us, I wondered, with a sigh. The snap of Robin's voice snapped me out of it.

He looked down at me, "Kid Flash says he'll be here in about a minute. Are you okay with seeing him?"

I shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

I listened the them talking to one another, standing up and walking towards the large window, that filled up the wall. The view of the city, I had to admit, was spectacular. It couldn't be past 3, I guessed, but who knew how long it took to switch dimensions. Seconds? Minutes? Hours? Days seemed to be stretching it, but I couldn't tell. The others were talking behind me. I rarely heard Beast Boy's voice and I glanced over my shoulder, my hands on my hips. He was stealing looks at Raven whenever she wasn't looking, but I knew she knew. Raven looked up at me, and I understood. She wanted to know what was up with him, but I just smiled slyly before looking back at the ocean. Its glare was almost blinding, but it was still beautiful.

I heard the rush of displaced wind. So I guess not a lot had changed.

"J-Jinx?" I heard him stutter.

I looked over my shoulder, surprised he'd addressed me immediately instead of Robin. But then again, I guess he was just anxious to see me again. I had no idea how long his Jinx had been gone. I wondered if we were together here, too. His face looked uneasy, as if he didn't know what to expect. Getting over my initial shock, I turned full way, my hands still on my hips as I scrutinized him. He looked the same . . . probably was just as hyper too.

God, what was I supposed to do now?

"Kid Flash," I said, slowly. Then I decided, what the hell? Why not make friends with my alternate dimension boyfriend. I nimbly made my way in front of him and held out my hands, a confident smile on my face. "Nice to meet, eh, other you."

He seemed reluctant, but shook my hand. Then he beamed. "So, Robin wasn't lying."

Robin snorted, as if the idea was absurd to him. "I don't joke about these kinds of things, Kid Flash. You should know that."

"Yeah, yeah," he waved it off. Then he eyed me again. "I expected you to look different."

"Glad I didn't change that much," I retorted, circling him. Red X snorted behind me, but I took no notice. Kid Flash seemed mildly uncomfortable, watching me as I unnecessarily examined all of him for the hell of it. "You didn't either." I continued, standing in front of him with a smirk.

"Odd as this is," Red X interrupted, leaning back in the couch with his feet up. "Some of us would love for you to refrain checking people out without need, and would hope you keep your hormones under control."

I shot a hex at him over my shoulder, with perfect precision, knocking him on his ass. I turned with a smirk and walked over to where he sat up, glaring at me. The others (Cyborg, Raven, Kid Flash, and Robin I mean) stared, not sure how to react.

I looked down at him, "What was that?"

He helped himself up, fists on his hips. "You're such a brat, little sister."

I shrugged. "Damn. And I was so hoping to better myself. Guess I can't run for Little Miss America, now."

"Who says? They're all brats too."

"True, true."

* * *

So, maybe not as disastrous as you hoped. I would just like to point out that Red X got restrained by Raven in BOTH dimensions. However different they might be themselves, they're still their alternates.

And all the relationships are taking it weird with their significant others, right? I wonder what the cartoons versions of Beast Boy and Raven are going to do when they find out. Haha.

Till then.


	3. Differences

Mmm, somehow, I'm guessing this story will be shorter then the other 3. Ah well. ENJOY!

FLYLEAF RETURNS WITH VENGEANCE!

And just to remind you (and me) who switched places:

Starfire

Jinx

Red X

Aqualad

Beast Boy

* * *

**Chapter 3  
"Differences"**

**Raven(?):**

It was immediately apparent there were differences between our friends and these others that none of us would have ever guessed. One major one made itself known when I woke up the day after their arrival. I blinked open slowly, seeing it 5 a.m. It was a little early for me, but I wasn't tired anymore. I snatched a book off my dresser and headed into the common room to pass the time.

It seemed like only minutes had passed when Jinx came in. She was humming. To my surprise, her voice was something rather uncommon in the average vocals. I peeked up from my book and saw her going through our cupboards. I didn't quite recognize the tune.

"Are you . . . humming?" I asked, still in disbelief.

She jumped, placing a hand on her chest. "Holy cow, Raven. I didn't even see you there."

"Sorry."

Jinx took a shuddery breath, calming her nerves. "Its okay. Guess I was just too out of it to notice. And why, does other me not normally hum?"

I shook my head, "As far as I know, you don't normally sing or hum. Kid Flash says you're rather shy about it, but he's heard you sing once when you thought you were home alone. He said you had a beautiful voice."

She seemed pleased. "Where I come from, I'm not too modest about it. In fact, Raven, other you has a lovely set of pipes herself. Or, well, yourself I guess . . . stupid dimensions shit." She shook her head, getting back on topic. "We have a lot of parties back at the castle, when we need to relax or something. Karaoke is always necessary," she joked.

I was stunned. Me? Singing? On a stage? With everyone looking at me? I could hardly believe it. And the fact that my voice was nice was hardly believable as well. Never once in my lifetime had I ever sung a single word. It was a waste of time . . . or, at least, that's what I thought. And _parties_ too. What kind of people were we there?

"I can play the first song you ever sang, if you'd like," she mused.

I bit my lip.

She took my silence as a yes and darted over to the computer. I doubted Robin would appreciate us using his precious device as something to play music on, but he wouldn't be up for another half an hour or so, so it wouldn't do any harm. And most of the villains were too lazy to pull anything this early.

"Ah, here we go," she clicked on a link, turning it low. "_Play_."

I flinched at the guitar sound, blinking at just how hard it started. But I knew this song, I was almost sure of it.

"Its by Flyleaf," Jinx continued. "Do you listen to them? Other you did, every once in a while. This was the only song you knew when this girl named Rose challenged you- you were in disguise of course, thanks to Cyborg; holorings and all- to a karaoke contest. You owned, of course, thanks to a little pep talk from myself."

This Jinx was so . . . conceited, almost. Confident as always, I knew, but when Jinx had first joined the Titans, not once did I ever see her smile unless Kid Flash was pestering her. Now it seemed almost any subject could curve her lips upward. Was it just her trying to make the best of a situation? That was also unlike the Jinx we knew of. She'd kick and scream until things were back to the way she liked them. Any change with her had to be taken slow. This duplicate before me acted as if nothing had really changed.

The notes were impossible, I soon figured out. Jinx had her eyes closed, a small smile on her face, as if recalling the story she'd told me that I was having a very hard time believing. But again, as I compared my teammate with her . . . it could very well have been possible.

Finally it was over. I was reluctant to continue the conversation, but I did. "And . . . so we sing a lot, then?"

Jinx opened her eyes and looked at me, remembering I was there. I could feel her coming back to her senses, her aura pulled gently away from her thoughts. "Oh, yeah. Beast Boy actually sings a lot too, you know. He sang once for-." She cut off, thinking better of her words. "Well, he's not bad I mean."

"Mm," I nodded, turning back to my book. I didn't want anymore of the conversation, but rather then actually reading, I was thinking.

This change in Beast Boy was also making me curious. The Beast Boy I knew was lively, always ready with some joke that nobody ever really found funny. It was sad, almost. I was so used to the tower buzzing with his emotions, and now . . .

Jinx laughing pulled me out of my thought. She was standing by the window once again, but was also looking over her shoulder at me. Irritated, I put my book on my lap.

"What?" I snapped.

She smiled, trying to quench her laughter. "The you I know gets that same look when you're thinking about him."

My brow rose, "Who?"

"Beast Boy, of course," Jinx replied, turning back to the window. "Out of curiosity, how friendly are you two? Speaking terms yet? Rather friendly?"

My eyes narrowed, "What are you getting at?"

"Didn't you hear me?" She replied back, smiling at me in the window's reflection. "I'm just curious."

"We're friends," I said back, my suspicion still flaring. Jinx shrugged and before I could question her further, I heard the doors swish open. I turned around.

Robin seemed surprised to see Jinx in the room. "Oh, hey Jinx. I didn't know you got up this early."

Jinx smirked back at Robin. "I'm actually not normally up around this time. Stupid mirror must have messed up my sleep."

"Right, about that." Robin had a folder in his hands, I had noticed. Jinx looked down, her brow rising. She obviously hadn't seen it. "I've got some ideas about how we can get in touch with, eh, your friends."

Jinx sauntered over. I noticed she had a bit of a flare to her walk. More like a strut then just moving forward. She placed both hands on the table, examining it carefully. I felt her mood shift to complete focus and felt a little relieved. That serious tone and expression the Jinx I knew normally wore was on her face now. Maybe it just took work to reel her in. I wondered what her Kid Flash had to deal with. Had _he_ had to deal with her turning sides, as well?

Later, I would ask, I decided.

"Mm," she said, at last. Then she dug into her pocket and held out a communicator, much like our own. Except without the yellow. "You'll be needing this one, then. Its a private transmission instead of the public one. I doubt you'll want to get through that one."

Robin took it from her. "I'll be informing Cyborg then. Out of the five of you, who do you think would be them most helpful?"

Jinx thought a moment before coming to a conclusion. "Probably Red X. I'm afraid the rest of us couldn't be much help." She admitted, shrugging it off. "I expect he's up by now. Its just the question of _where_ he's up."

"What?" Robin and I said at the same time.

She gave an uncomfortable smile. It just didn't seem to fit; also like our Jinx. "Knowing my, eh, 'brother', he'll be looking around the Tower probably. Just to see what it looks like here."

Robin's brows knit together. I could feel he wasn't happy. The doors swished open again and we all looked.

"Ah," Jinx said, with a satisfied smile. "There you are."

Red X seemed confused. "And where would I be?"

"I figured you were wandering around somewhere," She replied. Jinx then saluted Robin, "I'll leave it to you, then."

Jinx headed out of the room, that same cocky walk gracing her hips. My eyes narrowed. I didn't like this.

And what was up with Beast Boy?

* * *

**Beast Boy(?):**

I woke up scared as hell. Then I remembered I wasn't in my room, I was in_ a guest room._

The other Beast Boy's. Suddenly my old theory of Robin being switched with an alternate dimensional Robin didn't seem quite so ridiculous. If Raven and the others could see me now.

Well, at least, Jinx, Aqualad, and Starfire could. I wondered what was going on back home, and how our others had arrived. I really wanted to meet them. I doubted we would though. I snorted at what Raven thought of my other me, if he was as much of a pest as I was.

Would she like him better then me?

Ever since Robin and Starfire had paired up, and Cyborg got _way_ too obsessed with his car again, it mainly left me and Raven to ourselves in the house. I'd learned how to, for the most part, tip-toe around her nerves while still getting her to smile once in a while. We'd finally started becoming pretty good friends when of course _this_ happens.

Did fate really just not want us to be okay with each other?

There was a knock on my door. A castle. Here, the Titans lived in a freaking _castle_, the Tower was just for _publicity_. I rubbed my head as I got up and opened the door.

Kole stood there, beaming at me. Apparently, according to Kid Flash (who I yet to find a difference in from my dimensions real Kid Flash; he was still as easy-going, hyper, and carefree as ever), it was really hard to be down around Kole. Her mood normally set the tone. When she was sad, everyone had a reason to be. She was like an emotional thermostat.

"Hey, Beast Boy," She said. In my world, I rarely saw Kole. Living with her was going to get weird. "Breakfast is being served in the conference room, and the Elders are going to be there." Then she lowered her voice and giggled, "You finally get to see just how ancient they are!"

This made me a little excited. Kid Flash had mentioned yesterday that Arella used to be an Elder, the youngest of the bunch. When she had died the Titans had convinced the Elders to try letting them run themselves before someone else took over. He'd also mentioned how Arella's death lead to the little switcheroo between us and his friends.

"Okay, let's go," I said, shutting the door behind me.

Yes, I changed my clothes, thank you very much. They were having me wear _this_ Beast Boy's clothes. We were the same size, after all. It just felt weird to me, like wearing a dead kid's hand-me-downs, even though neither of us were dead, obviously.

"We're bringing your friends down, too," Kole continued. Looking around the hallways I wondered how she didn't get lost. "Raven isn't going to be there, though-."

"Work?" I interrupted. Then laughed, "The Raven I know always had her head stuck in a book."

Kole seemed intrigued. "Really? Raven here has pretty much read every book in the library. She just goes back to reference from them whenever she needs to."

"That sounds . . . pretty much like her." I replied. Except, I thought to myself, the Raven I know doesn't think information ends. Ever. You can always learn new things, she says.

We reached the conference room.

I stared, unable to really believe my eyes. This place was _huge_!

"Beast Boy!" Starfire shouted, waving at me. I felt relieved at something familiar. I grinned at how even trusting, happy-go-lucky Starfire seemed a little awkward. She was frantic about being around someone she knew, I guessed. "Did you sleep well?"

"Like a baby, and you?" I asked, grabbing a plate. It was sort of like a buffet, I guessed, as other people were serving themselves as well. Kole still stood next to me.

"Very well, thank you!" She replied, then smiled down at Kole. "And you, friend Kole?"

Kole giggled. "I slept fine, Starfire. Now come on, I'm _starving_."

We ended up sitting with some of the people we felt more comfortable with. I noticed Starfire sigh every once in a while after glancing at the other Robin, who was speaking with someone important looking. I placed a hand on her shoulder sympathetically.

"Miss someone?" I insinuated with a jerk of my chin towards Robin.

Starfire nodded weakly. I removed my hand. "It is . . . difficult to be away from him, but it is not him. This is all very confusing, friend Beast Boy. I wish to return home soon."

We were keeping our voices down. Jinx wasn't here yet, I noticed. Red X was, sitting a little ways away from the others. Aqualad was sitting on the other side of Starfire, casually talking to Kid Flash. As soon as he'd seen Jinx, after her little confrontation with Red X, he seemed pretty freaked out. Like he didn't even know who she was, which he didn't.

Starfire was right. This sucked.

"Hey, if this Raven is anything like ours, she'll figure it out soon. I know it," I assured her.

Jinx was suddenly plopping herself down next to me. "No offense," she started, also quietly. "But meeting you all once is enough for me _thank you_. I can't say I'm very pleased to have to do it twice."

At that moment everyone's voices began to dim and we looked up.

Cloaked figures entered the room. Kole reached over and nudged me, with a thumbs up. I understood and nodded, turning back to gape at the people. So these were what the Elders looked like. They were definitely _ancient_.

I don't exactly know when I fell asleep during their speaking, but I did. Starfire assured me no one had noticed, though Jinx said that their Jericho had noticed and laughed, silently of course. Aqualad had ribbed me a little about being disrespectful, but they just had the kind of voices you could fall asleep to! It wasn't my fault!

"Think you can find your way back on your own?" Kole asked me, as the meeting broke up. "I've got to help watch Melvin and the kids with Jericho and Terra."

My eyes widened in surprise. I felt something stab at my chest, but I ignored it. "Terra's here?"

Kole nodded, seeming confused at how stiff I'd gotten. Was it really that obvious? Jinx, who was sitting next to me, knew of what Terra did. Kid Flash had explained it to her. And it was also known what she did to _me_. She scooted a little closer, wanting to listen. From under the table she gave a small squeeze on my hand before quickly letting go. Knowing Jinx, that was the equivalent of a hug.

"Yeah, she was actually there when you guys arrived. But, lately, she's mastered the art of being invisible. Actually, during the little run-in with Trigon, Terra ended up losing her memory."

So she didn't remember here, either. Or at least pretended she didn't.

"Are you okay, Beast Boy?" Kole continued, leaning in, concerned. "You don't look so good-."

I stood up, "Yeah, I can find my way back. I'll see you later, okay?"

I could feel their eyes bore into my back as I hurried quickly out of the room. Had Terra shown up today, at breakfast, and I hadn't noticed her either? I didn't want to stick around and find out. It took me about five minutes of just blind walking to realize I'd gotten myself lost. I stopped and looked around, amazed at how big this place was once again.

Feeling at ease, I decided just to run with it. Why not see the castle a little, while I was here? It would be one heck of a story to tell the my friends when I got back. I started a slow walk, putting my hands in my pocket. I stared around at everything, wishing I had a camera. I wished Cyborg or someone was here to enjoy it with me.

"_Familiar breath of my old lies . . ._"

I jumped at the voice. Looking around, it was just like a horror movie. The devilishly handsome hero (myself, of course) lured into a trap by the angelic voice echoing down the hall. It was faint, but with my ears, of course I could pick it up. But doubting that this castle could really be that dangerous, I decided to follow the sound. I morphed into a hound and followed it, easier, picking up the piano and the next lines of the song someone was singing.

"_Changed the color in my eyes._  
_Soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by . . ._"

I stopped at the end of the hallway, and the piano paused for a second too. At the end of the hallway, on the left, there was an opening. I could see the blue-gray-glow of morning light flooding that room. I didn't know what to do.

The person, obviously a female, continued.

"_Sorrow lives through this night_  
_I take this peace of you_  
_And hope for all eternity_  
_For just one second I felt whole_  
_As you flew right through me . . _."

The whole part I'd been moving towards the door, my curiosity getting the best of me, in the form of a cat. I ignored the pun and kept my focus on being quiet. This voice was so _clear_. It was the only word I could really use to pinpoint it, but it was so much more then that too. I was so mesmerized, I sat down next to the door and listened.

"_Left alone with only reflections of the memory_  
_To face the ugly girl, that's smothering me_."

I heard her, whoever it was, stop and sniffle. Ugly? Was she talking about herself? I doubted anyone with these kinds of pipes could be even remotely ugly. Was this person some Titan we didn't know about yet? Or another person like Arella, who was dead where I came from, bit still alive here. They must have been part angel.

"_Sitting closer than my pain, he knew each tear before it came_  
_Soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by_."

Another pause. Then there was more emotion.

"_Sorrow lives through this night_  
_I take this peace of you_  
_And hope for all eternity_  
_For just one second I felt whole_  
_As you flew right through me_."

I heard the piano beat change, and her singing was shuddery, in a breathless way. But it was all the more magnificent. Yet, the rush of emotions was only dampened by the fact I knew she was crying while singing. Curious, I turned into a bug, and peeked around the corner.

The light shadowed the figure, whose back was to me. She had a very defined figure though, and I could see the gentle flow of some type of dress fall from the bench she sat on, in front of the piano. If this girl hadn't been singing, I knew that the melody would have stunned me too. She continued, not noticing me. I was glad she didn't. She might stop if she knew someone was listening.

"_And we kiss each other one more time_  
_And sing this lie that's half-way mine_."

She swallowed hard and kept singing.

"_The sword is slicing through the question_  
_So I won't be fooled **by his angel light**_."

_"Sorrow lives through this night_  
_I take this peace of you_  
_And hope for all eternity_  
_For just one second I felt whole_  
_As you flew right through me_  
_Nothing to disperse._"

Then everything ended, abruptly, leaving an empty quiet. I turned back into myself, crouching on the floor. Hesitating, as I didn't want to scare her, I crept forward. She had stopped crying, staring out the window. I managed to get up right behind her and gasped, revealing myself, when I saw the color of her hair.

It hadn't been a dress. It was a cloak. But . . . Raven didn't wear white!

Yet that's who turned to face me, surprised. She stared at me through her normal eyes, but unlike the Raven I knew, they had so much more emotion in them. You could actually _see_ that she was surprised, not just _know_.

"B-Beast Boy?" she stuttered, her eyes squinting in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

I opened my mouth, stammering for an excuse. "Um, well, you see, I got lost, and then-."

"You heard me," she finished. Then, to my great comfort, I saw her reach back and pull her hood over her head. Even though it was white, it was something familiar to me. I smiled. She noticed. "Familiar?"

I blinked, shocked at how she seemed to know what I was thinking. A small smirk appeared on her face before it dropped quickly, and again I saw the Raven that was back where I came from. "Y-Yeah . . . You have a really pretty voice, by the way."

She seemed embarrassed by that and lowered her head, so I couldn't see her face, just the top of her hood. The light from the window made it look kind of like it was glowing. "Thank you," she said, quietly. Then she seemed to regain some of he composure and looked back up at me, examining me almost. It made me feel like she was trying to find something.

There was a long pause.

"Come on," she finally said, standing. "I'll take you where you want to go."

* * *

Song was "Sorrow" by Flyleaf. I didn't write it!


	4. All My Somethings

And, we're off!

Also, **IMPORTANT: **I don't have a villain for this. If I don't get inspiration (or an idea from you lovely people) soon, I will probably be ending this story early to write a Jinx/Kid Flash story that popped into my head.

Enjoy. :D

* * *

**Chapter 4  
"All My Somethings"**

**Kid Flash:**

"She was crying?" I asked.

Beast Boy nodded, "Yeah. Where I come from, Raven never cries. Well, I mean, she never even _shows_ emotions most of the time, but still. Are you sure she's okay?"

I made a face. "Well, maybe not perfect, but she's Raven. She'll hang in there."

"I'll take your word for it," Beast Boy replied, leaning back.

I smiled, "So, you heard her sing?"

Immediately, he sat up again, with a new energy. "Yes! She's freaking amazing!"

I chuckled, "I know. When she first sang, nobody expected that." I forced the third sentence down my throat, thinking it instead. '_You were so proud of her too_.'

"Wish I could've been there," Beast Boy replied.

Inwardly, I was having a war. I desperately wanted to find out about Beast Boy and Raven's relationship where he came from. If it was any different. In the end, the temptation won. "So, speaking of Raven, how is she back where you come from?"

Beast Boy thought a moment, "Pretty good. Same old grumpy Raven, but I've got to admit, she's a lot more out in the open then when the team first started."

I tried another tactic. I replaced the curiosity in my voice with amusement. "Is that what you think of your Raven?"

Beast Boy's eyes widened and he quickly shook his head. "No! No! Raven and I aren't exactly the _best_ of friends where I come from, but we get each other. We've both got our inner demons. Plus, when Robin paired off with Star, and Cyborg starting spending a lot of time with Bumblebee, we pretty much had to figure out how to get along."

"Then how come your not best friends?"

"We're getting there, I guess," Beast Boy said with a shrug. Then his brow rose suspiciously, and I knew I'd pushed it. "Why the curiosity at our relationship?"

"Oh, no reason," I said with a shrug, praying he'd just let it slide.

No such luck. Beast Boy's eyes narrowed at me. "Are you hiding something?"

_Yes_. "No."

He pointed at me accusingly. "The Kid Flash I know gets that same look when he's trying to be sneaky and fails at it. Miserably, by the way. Now tell me!" He ordered, dramatically.

I shook my head, jumping to my feet. Beast Boy copied my movements. "I'm not hiding anything!"

"You are too!" He shouted back, a mischievous grin on his face.

I backed away, my hands up. "Alright, Beast Boy, I'll make you a deal."

He squatted, much lime the our Beast Boy when he was about to transform. He still wore a smug smile. What he was so arrogant about, I didn't know, but I didn't really want to fight out. "Oh yeah? And what's that?"

"I'll tell you if you can," My face lit up. "_**Catch me**_!"

I bolted.

* * *

**Robin:**

I really hated paperwork, I decided, as I walked out of the filing room with a grim expression. Normally, I'd have Starfire to cheer me up but since she wasn't here . . . talking to her duplicate just seemed too awkward. We hadn't really been avoiding each other, we just hadn't really crossed paths yet.

That's when I heard a snarl echo from down the hallway. I stopped, a brow up, looking down the hallway. I wasn't exactly sure what to expect but what I saw definitely wasn't in the top ten.

Kid Flash, slower then usual do to his laughter, was running at a still very impossible speed down the hallway. Following him down the hallway was a green cheetah, desperately trying to keep up with him.

"What are you doing?" I shouted at him.

He had barely enough time to come to a sudden stop in front of me, walking backwards to face Beast Boy. "Keeping a secret. He's asking questions about Raven."

Then he was off again, running down the hallway. Beast Boy darted past me, obviously straining to force himself to go at the constant speed he was going. It would've been amusing, probably, to anyone else. Instead of laughing, I smiled a little bit, and just shook my head. I was actually more curious about how Beast Boy would react to the idea of himself and Raven together, if he wasn't already in a relationship with her.

Rather then pursue this line of thought, though, I went off to my room for a well deserved nap.

* * *

**Raven(?):**

Either Beast Boy hated me, or I was extremely moody.

Anytime I looked at him, I caught him glowering at me before quickly averting his eyes to look at something else. I was very tempted to call him out on it, but it wasn't in my nature to start anything. I wondered if he was going through similar situations Our Beast Boy had gone through with the Beast, when he'd become rather temperamental. I noticed whenever Jinx would mutter something to him, an irritated expression on her face (as she seemed to be the only other person who wasn't avoiding him) he would appear like he'd been slapped across the face and then leave the room. Anytime that happened I felt a sharp cold pain surround his emotions and entomb his body. I wasn't sure what was going on with him but I knew I'd have to confront him sooner or later.

I preferred later. I just hope he wouldn't be bitter enough to refuse to even speak to me, not that he'd made a point to in the first place. Oddly enough, though, I was getting along well enough with the others. Kid Flash didn't visit often, so it took a bit of getting used to having him over all the time. I chose to hang out in the common room, as that was where I could hear the most conversations and learn more about them.

Right now, I was partially in a conversation between Jinx, Kid Flash, and Starfire watching with confusion as Kid Flash attempted to use big words to impress/confuse Jinx. She rolled her eyes, sarcastically saying how 'ingenious' he was.

"Does that make me articulate?" He asked, with a grin.

Jinx shot me a knowing look, "Yes."

"Was it superb?"

Not looking up from by book, I replied. "No, he was being facetious."

"Aw!" Kid Flash seemed down heartened before he squinted, "Wait, what's facetious mean?"

I smirked as Jinx laughed and Starfire continued to not understand what we were saying. Jinx began to explain to her what they were saying when I heard the doors slide open. Sharp energy was immediately in the room. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"Beast Boy-," Starfire started. Then the whole tower started flashing red and I stood up, closing my book.

"What's that?" Jinx asked, sliding her crossed legs back over the side of the couch.

Robin answered for her, though I wasn't quite sure when he entered the room. Cyborg came running in soon after. "It's the alarm for trouble in the city."

"Oh," Starfire's eyes widened in surprise as the window turned into a screen. "_Oh_!"

Cyborg's hands ran over the keys, pinpointing where the trouble was. It only took a few seconds. His expression darkened, and my brow rose at his attitude change. "It's Slade."

"What?" Beast Boy demanded, "But Slade's-."

"Dead," Starfire finished. "He has been dead for a very long time. Please, he is still alive here?"

Robin nodded, "Yeah. And if it's him, we're going to have to ask you all to help."

"Red X and Aqualad are asleep still, I think," I said, searching for his signal. It was dulled, the tell-tale sign of unconsciousness. "The dimensional travel has changed their sleep patterns. They should be restored soon, if your Raven doesn't solve the problem by then." I saw Beast Boy look away from me as I said that. Up until then I'd been ignoring his piercing gaze.

Robin nodded, looking at the three. "Are you guys ready? You too, Kid Flash."

Kid Flash cracked his knuckles in anticipation. "Oh yeah!"

"Of course we're ready," Jinx snorted, crossing her arms. "Just because we're not from here doesn't mean we don't know how to pack a punch."

"I'll take your word for it," Robin muttered before looking at me. "Raven? We don't have time to grab the T-car with Slade."

I nodded and raised my hand. We were soon encased in darkness.

When I teleport people, I feel their emotions clearly. I am, after all, moving a human body. If it was a CD I was moving, for example, I wouldn't really feel anything, just the presence of the object. With people, I can hear their thoughts or what they're feeling. I don't tell anyone, because they probably wouldn't be comfortable anymore about teleporting.

Robin was already distancing his mind, preparing for battle with all seriousness. Kid Flash was filled with excited but cautious anticipation. Starfire was slightly nervous. From the rapidly flickering filters in her mind it was something about her fear of her fighting being affected, because of the switch. Or that we were better fighters then her. Jinx was all attitude. That didn't entirely me surprise me, but I was caught off guard as Red X's training her flashed in her mind. She was remembering old but handy tricks, wondering if it would come in handy. Beast Boy was filled with an urge to protect someone. He had such an intense fear that even I was a little jolted. But who-?

We landed before I could find out.

I watched, curious to see if they seemed fazed by traveling like that. By the way they reacted, they very well could have just been strolling in the park before they ended up here. But that wasn't important.

Behind me, I heard someone scream and turned.

Slade had a woman next to him, a gun (his version of a gun, not a real one) was pointed at her head. He appeared to be waiting for us, calm as ever. Then he saw us. His eye widened. I got the feeling he didn't expect to see Jinx and Kid Flash, but other then that-.

"Finally decide to show up, did you?" He asked. Then he gestured to the woman in his arms, with the gun. "I was beginning to get impatient. You really shouldn't keep people waiting, Titans, it makes them _impatient_."

"Slade," Robin growled. "We knew you'd show your face eventually."

"It seems I just can't stay away from you Titans, then." Slade mocked back, standing and forcing the woman to her feet as well. She gave a whimper of fear. Now that I really looked at her, she couldn't be anymore then twenty.

Robin took a step forward, tensing. "Let her go, Slade."

I felt the spiteful anticipation, even from here. "Very poor choice of words, Robin."

Slade released her and shoved her off the building. She screamed as she lost her footing and began to fall.

"Titans, go!"

"Same orders," I heard Jinx mutter to Starfire as she darted forward, hands crackling with the pink energy I'd once rivaled against. I ignored that thought and sent my powers out, catching the woman in midair and transporting her in front of me safely. She was still screaming when she fell to her feet in front of me before crying. Her whole body was shaking with her sobs.

I knelt next to her, placing my hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me and seemed relieved before police came rushing forward, along with an ambulance to take her away. Immediately as she turned her head I saw the indent on the side of her head: the result of having the gun pressed for a long period of time. I made a face at that before turning to helping my friends.

* * *

**Jinx:**

I somehow managed to come face to face with Slade. I wasn't quite sure how that happened, but here I was, my hand gripping the staff that had been aimed at my head. His eye was narrowed.

"I don't remember your reactions being quite this fast, Jinx." Slade said. His body was tense, but he wasn't putting any pressure on the staff to try and force me down.

I wasn't quite sure how to react to that. Then I scowled. "That's what you get for not staying dead."

He probably had no idea what the hell I was talking about, but I felt clever, so it didn't matter. Before he could try anything else I gripped the staff tighter and forced my powers into it. It crumbled in both of our hands and I leaped away just as his kick swung out at me. I flipped backwards, kicking him in the jaw with my feet as I continued to avoid him. Slade, from what I heard, could be extremely deadly. When I'd been on the other side of justice, even me, the petty criminal, had heard some of the things he'd accomplished. According to Kid Flash (the one _I_ knew) it was almost completely luck that we'd managed to kill him at all.

Thankfully, I saw Robin lunge over my head, to stand in front of me and land a blow to Slade's chest. I was able to look around me and stare at the robots (also something I heard Slade enjoyed doing; making replicas of himself) that had appeared out of nowhere, occupying everyone else. But they were fairing well enough. I turned my attention back to the 'super villain' himself, battling Robin. Robin appeared to be struggling to keep up with Slade. Even if I wasn't the best fighter, I could help. This whole thought process had taken about three seconds.

I saw my opening and took it. Slade's back was to me and I shot my hands forward. I hit him square in the back, and he was knocked into the wall by Robin, as Slade was caught unawares. I nodded at him, and he returned the gesture. Then we waited for Slade to get back up (which of course he did), when I felt something was wrong. I whirled around, Robin keeping his eyes on Slade, even though I knew he wanted to see what had scared me so much.

Raven.

She was surrounded. Yet, she didn't notice. Her attention was focused on a bot in front of her that she had just picked up. The snap was loud, and I cried her name out even though I was almost positive she wouldn't hear me.

I wouldn't get there in time.

* * *

**Raven(?):**

I heard Jinx's faint yell and turned around, ready but alarmed. I saw the bots jump at me. I took a step backward, my hands raising to shield me but I didn't have time for that before I heard a roar. My head snapped to my right to see a green blur tackle the robots in the air, like a hand sweeping off chess pieces from a table. I stared when I saw Beast Boy land, in the shape of tiger. He held one of the bots in his mouth, which had been torn in half. The rest were smithereens. I wouldn't let my mind calculate just how much impact it would've taken to do that, for fear of wasting time (and afraid of the answer). He looked up at me with such an unreadable expression though, capturing my attention. Then he glanced over my shoulder and snarled.

I wasn't sure what was there but I shielded my back and heard a thump.

* * *

**Beast Boy:**

Raven blocked herself from a robot about to jump on her back, trusting me to know there was something there. I hadn't been able to actually even acknowledge her up until this point.

It hurt too much.

But even if she wasn't the Raven that I wanted, her counterpart was still out there. I figured if I let this Raven get hurt, the other would too. That was unacceptable. She probably hadn't even noticed me keeping an eye on her since the fight had begun. I'd seen the compassion she showed the hostage and was reminded for just a short while of the Raven I knew. Then she was all business again. Sure, Raven was serious, but not to this extent.

Right now we were back to back. I snorted at the irony of how if my Raven and I had been fighting, we most definitely would end up assisting one another. In fact, neither of us would probably let the other out of sight. That wasn't going to change just because of a switch. She needed to protected in whatever way possible. I would see to it.

I charged just as Raven's hands and eyes glowed, her palms coming together and slicing downwards to create a domino-like effect then as the robots fell over. I might've laughed, in another situation. But I soon found myself attacked by another wave of bots, and my attention was then elsewhere.

* * *

**Cyborg:**

I saw Beast Boy and Raven react at the same time as I blasted through another few robots. The really annoying thing about Slade's robots never seemed to fully die. More just kept coming, excessively, until the last few seconds of the battle. I really hated it.

Kid Flash was kicking and punching at super-speed, though it didn't seem to even make a dent in the swarm. The police, of course, had cleared out as soon as the hostage was safe.

Wimps.

* * *

**Jinx:**

Slade suddenly jerked his elbow backwards, right into Robin's chest. He doubled over, completely winded. I glared at Slade. I knew that move from something Red X had taught me. I was surprised Robin hadn't already known it.

"Good," He commented, kicking Robin's side and winding him further. By the way he looked, I knew he was close to blacking out. Then Slade turned back to me, his arms behind his back. "Now it's just the two of us, Jinx."

I stepped back, warily. What could he possibly want with _me_?

"You seem different, Jinx."

"I've never met you," I replied, praying it was true.

He seemed amused. "Oh haven't you?"

I felt scared. I replaced that with irritation, hiding my shocked expression. My hands flared and Slade stopped moving towards me, on the defense now. "Stop messing around!"

Before he could reply with any more banter I shot right at his chest, in the center. He dodged it easily and came at me, punching at my face. I caught his hand and sent my powers through his body. His eye widened and he quickly pulled himself back. I stood at the ready, not sure what he was trying to do by messing with me.

"You're not you, are you?" He gasped out, still recovering from the electrocution. His hand was smoking.

My brow rose, "That makes _perfect_ sense. Who else _could_ I be but me?"

"Mm," He said, eying me as if he was suspicious. The bad-guy suspicious of the hero. Oh, the irony. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out three silver marble-looking things. I tensed, glaring hatefully. "We'll be in touch."

My fingers flicked out just as he slammed the balls onto the floor. Smoke went up everywhere and I knew he was gone. I looked to my right and saw the robots electrocute and fall to the floor. For good measure, Kid Flash went around destroying them and adding them to the file for the city to clean up. I ran to Robin, turning my attention back to him gasping on the floor.

"Robin," I snapped. "Stop struggling like that. I _know_ that move, and unless you relax, you're going to strain your lungs and pass out. It's not going to feel good, but you've got to calm down!"

It took a couple of minutes. Raven stepped towards us when she realized Robin was on the floor but I shook my head, waving her off and rolling my eyes. Even if she did offer her help, if he was anything like our Robin, he'd refuse the help now that knew how to overcome the struggle. After a short time his body came to shuddery relaxation. As his eyes widened, I wouldn't give anything to be him. That move Slade did was a cheap-shot and a nasty thing to suffer. It was almost better just to pass out. Robin felt like he was falling into himself but it would be over soon. He was starting to get pale when his color flooded back and he sat up, coughing madly.

"There you go," I said, quietly, but not making any move to touch him. He was a bit shaken, but I was sure even the most cold-hearted and steely of people would be. I smiled my approval. "Took you a lot less time then me, if that helps."

Robin just gave his last cough and looked at me, with a serious expression. "I thought you were going to make me pass out."

I smirked, with a laugh. "Still don't entirely trust us?"

"Can you blame me?" He replied.

I shook my head, "Afraid I can't, now come on." I stood up. "Get to your feet."

Robin moved into a kneeling position and placed pressure onto his knee, forcing himself to stand. He rubbed his head, the light-headedness kicking in. I gave him a pat on the back before Kid Flash zipped over to us. He looked kind of tired.

"All done," He said, a half-smile on his face. I could tell just how beat he was. I wasn't but I figured it was because of all the endurance training Red X had put me through. At the moment I smiled to myself, realizing just how much I owed my brother.

Robin nodded his approval. Then he stumbled forward, just in time for Kid Flash to catch him. I gasped. People didn't normally collapse. Then again, the only other person I'd seen recover from this was my brother, so . . .

"Robin?" Kid Flash asked, holding him up with his arm around his shoulder. I looked up to see the others hurrying over, alarmed that Robin appeared her. Starfire's face had conflicting emotions, as if she didn't know what to feel. "You okay, buddy?"

"We should get him back to the Tower," Cyborg said, at once.

Raven's arm was up before anyone could say anything else and the next place we found ourselves was in the medical ward. Except, it looked a lot different. First off, it was smaller. A little more cluttered, but I shrugged it off. Of course it would look different. Everything here was different in some form or another.

Kid Flash set Robin down on the bed, helping him hobble over. I heard Red X and Aqualad talking down the hallway. As Cyborg started asking questions and Raven asked me what had happened, I heard them coming and looked towards the door.

"Have a nice nap?" Beast Boy commented, dryly.

Red X snorted before looking at Robin. "What happened?"

"Wind-hitter," I told him, then smiled at Raven. "He can probably explain it better then I can."

"I'm surprised he hasn't passed out yet," Red X commented before looking at Raven. "Its a move meant to shake up the frame. It makes your lungs feel impaired and the more you gasp and try to get air back into your body, the more strain you put on yourself. Effectively, passing out immediately is quicker but since you're already passed that stage, here's a fair warning." He gave Robin a gentle pat on the back. "Try not to barf or go into shock."

Raven rolled her eyes, "Just tell me where to heal."

Red X shrugged, "There's nothing to mend."

She sighed, "Fine."

I frowned. Slade, as I said before, had made a nasty move. But why had he wanted Robin so desperately out of the way just to talk to me? What did he want with me? Red X noticed my expression, I knew, but didn't say a word. I figured he was going to ask me-.

"Jinx, can we talk?"

Now?

Everyone (including me) gave him a questioning look but I nodded and walked out. Raven seemed pretty irritated, as both of her informers were now leaving, but like Red X said, there was nothing anyone could do but wait it out with Robin and try to make him as comfortable as possible until it was over.

The door slid shut behind us. Neither of us said a word and eventually, he led me into the common room. Immediately he tilted my chin upwards, then made me face both left and right with his hands before jerking my chin downwards to inspect my head. I was surprised. Red X, when it had just been the three of us, used to inspect me after battles. He'd started, at the beginning, asking me where I was in pain but soon found out I'd say 'nowhere' even if I was bleeding to death. He'd stopped asking after a while and just started checking. Red X gripped my wrists and held them up, so he could see my knuckles. He flipped them over. Red X was the only one besides Kole who could tell just how far my powers had gone during a battle. On rare occasions, my own powers had turned against me (they only did this when I pushed myself to critical conditions or used my powers too long) and left small burns on my hands. Or just red marks.

He found none, but didn't come up empty handed. I felt a sharp tug and hissed in surprise, looking down. He held up a shard, one of his brows up in question.

"Metal?" He eyed it carefully. "Presumably from a bow staff."

"You really need a new hobby," I muttered, my wrist still in his other hand. "Can I have my arm back now?"

"No," He replied, dragging my over to the sink. Red X carefully placed the metal piece on a towel and ran my hand under the water, even though it was barely bleeding. He then finally released my hand enough to find a band-aid while I scoffed impatiently.

"You could've just asked me, you know."

"Where does it hurt?" He asked, mockingly.

I smirked as he placed the band-aid on my hand. "Nowhere." Then he smacked the band-aid on. "Ow!" I shouted, pulling my hand away from him as he laughed.

"What?" He challenged. "You said it didn't hurt anywhere."

"Asshole," I muttered.

* * *

**_"Does that make me articulate?"_**

**_"Yes."_**

**_"Was it superb?"_**

**_"No, he was being facetious."_**

I am proud to say this stupidity is a real conversation that was had between my two sisters and one of my sister's boyfriend. I happened to be in the room at the time it happened and immediately went onto the computer to write it down in my story, finding a way to put it in. It was just too funny at the time to not have written down for all to see _somewhere_.

Also, I feel like a genius by saying by the time I finished this chapter, I did in fact have a twist you might already see coming but probably haven't but as always, I enjoy reading your guesses, so feel free to express your opinions!

Till then.


	5. In the Dark

And now, for the other side! I'm sick, too, guys. :( Great timing, right? Two days before Winter Break, I got super sick and came home. Then, today, the day we get out for break and the last day I'd get to see my friend before she moved, my fever has only gone down a little, even though I feel fine. THIS SUCKS!

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5  
"In the Dark"**

**Jinx(?):**

_What was I supposed to think of this?_

Admittedly, I probably shouldn't have been in the security room. I'd just gotten lost (again) and stepped into the first room with an unlocked door before anyone found me and I embarrassed myself by admitting I had no idea where I was in this huge, goddamn castle.

Then I'd found files, on a smaller computer linked to the big screens of footage this Cyborg had collected. I continuously glanced at the multiple screens for security, having figured out which hallway was the one I'd wondered into and ready to run if I saw someone coming. Curious, I stole into the files.

"Top Secret?" I murmured, with a small smirk as I clicked on the file. Surprisingly, no password was required and I scanned through the titles, wondering which one to start with. "Ooh, this looks promising."

It read '**_Madame Rouge: Terminated_**'.

Never one who was fond of Madame Rouge I double-clicked the inviting video file. A new box popped up on the screen and the play button showed up over a black screen, ready for me to start the movie. I did, wondering just exactly how Madame Rouge was killed here. By accidental explosion, like in our world? Or some other way?

Wherever the camera was, it was obvious it didn't belong to Cyborg. In the top right corner, it said 'SOE FOOTAGE'. I snorted and turned my attention back to a rather violent fight breaking out.

Down in the bottom corner, I noticed Red X (apparently my 'brother' here) being momentarily held back by Robin. Around them, guards were attacking most of everyone else. I saw Terra, which was, in itself, rather shocking. She seemed thinner, and small shadows stained her wrists, like she'd been chained for a long period of time. My eyes found Raven, protecting Melvin, who I'd yet to meet but apparently she stayed in the castle with the others. Immediately I noticed I wasn't present, nor was Kid Flash, or Kole. Strange. What had happened to us?

Then Red X was suddenly racing towards Madame Rouge, where Raven stood protecting Melvin. He viciously slashed at her, with one of his X blades, embedding it into her arm when she didn't move fast enough. The woman cried out and fell to the floor. I saw him and Raven exchange a few words, a serious yet understanding expression on Raven's face and a murderous one on Red X's. He flipped out another X blade, like he was threatening Raven, and she looked boredly over at where Madame Rouge lay. As they continued talking like nothing was happening (which was strange, considering there was a battle raging around them. It was like they were in the eye of the tornado), Madame Rouge got a firm grip on the weapon stuck in her arm.

Finally, they seemed to have come to an agreement, and Raven's face flared with such a hatred I'd never seen before. The real Raven barely showed any emotion at all. In all the time I'd spent with the Titans, including her, I'd never seen her so pissed off. Her hands flicked out and surrounded Madame Rouge in her powers, pushing the blade farther into her arm. She screamed. My eyes widened as I saw Red X jump on to Raven's power trail, realizing what was about to happen.

Red X slashed and there was another gurgling scream from Madame Rouge, stopping the whole stadium in its tracks. Raven's powers engulfed the woman and she disappeared. Then her powers evaporated, dropping Red X, who appeared to be wiping blood off his clothes. I heard a shrill cry and noticed Kitten was there too, being held back. Strange. As far as I knew, Kitten hadn't met Madame Rouge until the Brotherhood of Evil had tried to take down the Titans, during that first battle I'd fought on the other side.

I blinked rapidly in disbelief at the murder until I saw Red X peer closely at Raven to see her eyes fading. Beast Boy shouted her name and rushed to her just as Raven passed out, Beast Boy rushing to her and catching her. My brow rose. Robin snapped a few words at him, but I was mainly focusing on the way he held Raven, tenderly and carefully, whether he knew it or not.

To be honest, I'd always figured that with a majority of the Titans (including myself) pairing up somewhat, that Beast Boy and Raven left alone all the time would eventually bloom into being really close friends. As far as I know, it has. Then I figured, after a while longer of being stuck together, something would happen between them. But what I was seeing between this alternative Beast Boy and Raven was just . . . way ahead of schedule, I guess you could say.

Robin finished talking, grabbing Red X with a deathly gaze, which Red X met with readiness of a punishment. Melvin was crying and Terra muttered a few words to her, picking her up and leaving with the rest. Beast Boy seemed distressed at the situation until he looked back down at Raven and relaxed, watching her sleeping face affectionately. Robin began talking to Red X but I closed it, finding nothing more interesting of the tape. I closed the video and searched through more.

Until I heard a throat clearing behind me and a chuckle. "Not very observant when you're watching TV, are you?"

I realized then I hadn't checked the monitors since I'd started watching the video and turned around. He stood there, leaning casually against the wall. I scowled at him.

He held his hands up, as if in surrender. "Calm down, Jinx. I won't tell anyone if . . ."

"If?" I pressed, my glare intensifying.

He smirked, "If you let me watch too."

* * *

**Beast Boy(?):**

After a ten minute chase, I gave, slumping to the floor as a human. I just barely had enough energy to look up and watch Kid Flash wave at me from the end of the hallway before taking off. With a groan of defeat I hit my fist on the floor, sighing as I ran my hand through my hair. I didn't realize just how much of a workout that running was until I looked at my hand to find perspiration from my hair on it.

"Ew," I commented, flicking it on the floor.

There was a small giggle from behind me. I turned my head, my ears perking up to see Starfire standing there and trying to suppress her laughter at my current state.

I grinned tiredly at her, "I lost a race."

"So I have seen," she replied. "You seem very tired. Is there any way I may be of assistance?"

I snorted, leaning against the wall and catching my breath again. "Not unless you can tell me why Kid Flash wanted to know so much about Raven and our relationship."

Starfire turned her head to the side, her hands folded in her lap as she stood staring at him. "Your friendship, you mean, friend Beast Boy?"

"Yeah," I replied, getting to my feet tiredly.

Then her eyes lit up and she grabbed my wrist, pulling me somewhere. I protested but her reply was, "I do believe that you can get that information yourself, friend. I am simply taking you there."

Soon enough, thankfully, I regained enough energy for her not to have to practically drag me down the hallways. I was surprised that she seemed to know where she was going. Starfire, I realized, didn't get enough credit in brains as she should.

"Here you are," she said, letting go of my slightly aching wrist and pointing to the end of the hallway. "The Other friend Raven's study, where she currently resides, is the door to the left. You may go ask her what you will."

"What!" I shouted. "Starfire, I can't just ask her!"

She appeared confused, "Why not, friend?"

I opened my mouth with a retort and when I couldn't find one I looked down the hallway at the double-doors that apparently led to the study. A part of me wondered how Starfire knew where Raven was, but I was so focused on the door I didn't realize Starfire had walked away until I turned back to say something, only to see her disappearing around the corner.

"Starfire-!" I then cut my sentence off with a sigh, smelling myself. Then I morphed into a dog, shaking my body to get the sweat off. When I was done I turned back into a human and walked slowly to Raven's door, biting my lip. Then I took a deep breath and knocked, once, very quietly.

After a moment, I heard, "Come in!"

Not sure exactly what I was doing, I walked into the room and found Raven, standing with a pen and some type of journal propped up on a table next to her. She hadn't paused in her writing and directly in front of her were multiple jars, boxes, and other various containing items. In the center of the table these things were on I recognized the mirror that had brought me into Raven's mind with Cyborg.

She glanced up from her work, and smiled a little, with a slightly surprised expression on her face. She paused from her writing to push her hair behind her ear, standing up a little strange. "Oh, hi."

"H-Hi," I stuttered, in response. Then, awkwardly, I rubbed my arm. "If you're busy, I can always just come back later-."

"No, no, it's fine." She insisted, hurriedly. With a small smirk she added, "I _can_ multitask, you know."

I laughed nervously, "Heh heh, right . . ."

Raven gestured to a couch, in the corner of the room. The walls were lined with bookshelves. Only one had space on it, and they all seemed to be alphabetized. Typical Raven, I thought, with a small smile as I sat down.

She started writing again, glancing up at me from her work. "So, what's up?"

Then I remembered why I was here and clammed up a little again. "Well, uh, see, I was . . . wondering how your progress with the mirror was."

Yes, I chickened out. Shut up.

Raven swept her hand over everything, with a smile. "I'm working on it now. I've almost got it, but, I think there's something I'm missing. I'm trying to figure out how to reverse the process now."

"Oh, cool." I paused, "Anything I could do to help?"

She seemed to consider this, "Well . . . maybe, but, I wouldn't ask this of any of you . . ."

I sat up a little, curious. "What are you talking about?"

"It's nothing."

"No, what's up? I offered, come on."

Raven hesitated before pulling out a rather small object, twice as thick as a needle. Then she pricked her hand to my surprise and then offered it to me apprehensively, like she really didn't want to give it to me.

"Y-You don't have to," she insisted, starting to pull her hand back as I stared in surprise. "I can find another way to-."

In one quick movement I stood and snatch the needle, hesitantly examining it. "On the hand?"

She nodded.

Quickly I removed my glove and pricked my hand before putting it back on. I felt uncomfortable without my gloves on and was all too relieved to have them on, even though my hands had only been exposed for a little while. I handed the needle back to Raven, noticing the needle had turned clear and was filled with both of our blood mixed.

Raven examined it before muttering something. Just as the needle began to glow, to my surprise, she sprinkled some periwinkle-colored dust on the mirror. The mirror, too, began to illuminate and she placed the needle in the center before twisting it carefully, like a key. The inside began to swirl a neon blue and black color. We both stared in amazement.

An image appeared on the screen. Raven gently picked the mirror up, so we could both see it. The swirls turned into a haze and from the mirror, the outline of a figure appeared through the mist. It was, at first, indistinguishable, and I had no idea what it was.

Then I saw the cape flow behind it and Raven inhaled in shock.

The figure turned to stare at us. Her mouth opened and closed, trying to comprehend what was happening I guessed. It was the Raven I knew and it made me feel overjoyed to see something familiar again. She was in her room, alone, of course.

"B-Beast Boy?"

"Raven!" I said, with a relieved grin. I then turned to the Other Raven, "Hey, it worked."

I held up a hand and with a small smile, we high-fived one another. "Thank you."

"You . . . are the other me, then," Raven said, seeming to have recovered. "It seems you've fixed the problem, then?"

"Not quite," the Other Raven replied. "I was actually going to ask for your help."

Raven blinked in surprise at Other Raven, "I-I don't know if I can be of much assistance."

"Anything is helpful, at this point," Other Raven replied, with an urgency in her voice. "I know how to contact you, now, but I don't know what this switch will do to both of our dimensions. Problems could come up."

"I know," the Raven I knew replied. "I've thought of the possibilities."

"So you'll help us then?" Other Raven demanded, with a hopeful expression on her face. The Raven I knew looked at her with bored disbelief, a single brow rising at the emotion before giving a curt nod. "That's wonderful, I appreciate it very-."

There was a knock on the door. A muffled call sounded out of, "_Raven_! _Beast Boy_!"

I saw Other Raven's eyes narrow while the Raven I knew seemed curious. She handed me the mirror to hold while walking to the door. I turned my attention back to the Raven I knew and grinned.

"Having fun back home?" I asked, overjoyed to see something familiar.

Her curious expression turned deadpan, lowering her voice a little so that the Other Raven couldn't hear, I guessed. "Of course. In fact, just today, Slade popped up and almost suffocated Robin. If it hadn't been for the other Jinx and her rather suspicious knowledge of criminal take-down techniques, he would've passed out on the spot. Although, it might've been better, as his recovery wasn't all the more pleasant."

"Sounds like loads of fun," I replied back. "So far all I've been doing is getting lost in this castle." At her widening eyes, I smirked and continued. "I know, right? We live in a castle here. It's _huge_, but, for some reason, Starfire seems to be able to find her way around. Aqualad's pretty much cooped himself up in his room, though. And," my expression darkened a little. "Terra's here. She has amnesia, apparently. She barely knows who _she_ is."

Raven seemed . . . oddly sympathetic. It wasn't the first time she'd shown me compassion for my feelings, it just wasn't something that she did often. "Oh, Beast Boy . . . You're okay with it?"

I glanced over at Other Raven, who was speaking to whoever was at the door in hushed tones. "Yeah, I guess. I mean, I got over that a while ago. I'm just . . . not used to seeing her this often, you know?"

She nodded, "I understand." Then, apparently having used out her Pity Meter, she changed the subject. "Do you know what the other Jinx is telling me? Apparently, back where, well, _you_ are, I sing."

My eyes widened and I nodded, vigorously, "Dude, I know! I was walking down the hallway-lost again- and I heard you! Well, other you, and it was _awesome_!"

Raven lowered her head for a second, pulling her hood over her head, and I smirked inwardly. She always pulled her hood over her head when she was hiding stuff from us. She was probably embarrassed. "Thanks, I guess."

"You're welcome."

"That's impossible," I heard Other Raven break in, suddenly. "He's dead."

"Apparently not," Robin's voice said, serious as ever. "Remember, we only found his eye and some burnt flesh."

"The rest had been burnt into oblivion," Other Raven insisted. "I won't believe it, Robin, but you'll have to come back later. I'm in the middle of something."

"Sure," Robin replied. "Just consider it, Raven."

"Fine," She muttered before shutting the door on his face and sighing, leaning her head against the wall for a second.

My eyes perked up in surprise at the sudden depression, "Hey, are you okay?"

"I have to ask you two something," she replied, dodging my question. "Slade, in your world, is he dead or alive?"

"Very much alive," I replied.

Raven nodded. "In fact, we just fought him today."

"Weird coincidence," I said back, scratching my head.

Raven shook her head, "Effectively, anything that happens here, something remotely similar happens in your dimension and vise versa."

I felt a headache coming on but I nodded, "Gotcha . . . I think."

"But, why does it matter if Slade is alive in our world?" Raven asked, confused.

Other Raven bit her lip. "It's . . . complicated. A long time ago, Slade was destroyed after a . . . very long war. But when we cleared away the wreckage, all we found was a rather burnt eye, and some of his skin. We assumed he was dead, because no one could escape an explosion that large but there wouldn't be that significant of a change in dimensions. If he's alive in you world then he is here, too."

There was silence for a little while as other Raven had her head bowed, with her hands on her knees in contemplation. She seemed to be thinking but she seemed so sad. I had sympathy for her. When I thought we'd gotten rid of Slade for good, we'd all been so relieved. When he'd come back everything came crashing down around us. Glancing at Raven in the mirror, I knew we both were reminded of that stunned feeling we'd felt when we realized he wasn't gone yet.

"Hey," I said, placing my hand on her shoulder. "It's not so bad. Sure, Slade's a jerk and all, but how bad can it be with all your team backing you up? Getting him for good shouldn't be too hard, right?"

"I guess," she muttered.

* * *

"_Yours_  
_Mine_  
_And a variety of the two combined_"  
-Echo

Yeah, that saying was something I said on accident while talking about how much I hate the internet when you get one sort of lyrics, a different set, and then the two meshed together. My friend laughed at me while I flipped out midway through my bitching because of how amazing it sounded.


	6. Hide and Seek

This is what happens when at 4:00 in the afternoon, I get a knock on my door from my best friend of the opposite gender wondering that if too celebrate my getting better, I wanted to come play a game with the neighborhood kids. Of course the last time I played with them I stayed out till 10:00pm and came back completely winded. SO NATURALLY I said yes and within minutes our entire block was laughing at us thinking we were playing some time of recon game instead of Hide and Seek.

I so won. My friend of the opposite gender and me, as the two oldest, were both tied for first but I claim that since I'm a girl he has to be chivalrous and-. You know what, its just basically in the story. Hope you enjoy another real even in my life turned into a chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 6  
"Hide and Capture"**

**Beast Boy(?):**

"No."

"It would. Don't even pretend like you haven't ever thought of it!" I insisted back.

Kole pondered for a moment while Robin silently protested beside her, giving me a rather disbelieving look. Same old stuffy Robin in any shape of form I guessed. Except Larry actually. Although that kid messed me up for weeks, let me tell you-!

"Actually Robin," Kole's voice interrupted my thoughts. "This might just be the perfect way for everyone to become more comfortable with one another." She smiled and nodded her approval at me and I beamed with acceptance at my idea. "I like it. Not to mention even Melvin and the kids could participate."

"Consider it a recon training method if you want, Robin," I suggested. "Even in your own house, its best to really think of the best hiding places. And as for the rest of us -meaning me and the people where I come from- we can explore around a little more. Get the feel of the place for as long as we're going to be here."

The Other Raven and I hadn't told anyone about the encounter with my world's Raven yet. We decided we didn't want to get anyone's hopes up until we knew for sure that something could be done in the first place. To be honest, I mainly suggested the game for my own stress purpose in keeping the secret. Maybe Kole saw that, and that was why she was supporting me. In both worlds I got the feeling she read more about you then she let off. Oh well, my advantage then.

Robin sighed, "Alright, what exactly do you want to play again?"

* * *

"It's call Hide and Capture," I announced to everyone, on the small stage. It felt weird making such simple instructions in a very formal setting, but I guess I had to do it somewhere, since it was my game and my idea. Nonetheless, the two people backing me (Kole and Robin) sat in a couple chairs off to the side. Robin had his arms crossed casually, looking a little curious now that he was going along with it and Kole seemed pleased as ever. Chipper little thing, even for my standards. "Roughly a combination of Hide and Seek and Capture the Flag."

"Except that the players are the flag," Red X concluded. "Are we really required to play this game for what? Five and above?"

"Yes," Robin snapped sternly. Then he nodded his head at me. "Continue, Beast Boy."

"Thank you, Robin. Anyways, yes, pretty much. We'll be split up into two teams. So, it would probably be best to pick captains now."

"Fine," Robin replied, standing and examining the crowd. "Cyborg, come up here. You and Beast Boy are team captains."

I was mildly surprised until I once again remember it was my game and smiled at the mirror image of my best friend, who high-fived me, seeming to take the captain post he'd been awarded every bit as highly as I did.

"Pick your team members," Robin ordered us.

I gestured to Cyborg, with a teasing grin. "Big guys first."

He laughed before examining the crowd. "Eh, Jinx."

She rose her hand. Robin rolled his eyes and nodded. "Do we have to move to opposites sides of the room? Like gym class?"

"Well now you do," He retorted with a smirk.

So everyone had to stand. My team was on the left, Cyborgs on the right. Jinx went over and sat down in Cyborg's section with her arms cross impatiently.

"Starfire," I said at once. I knew that though she might not have anything against Cyborg, she'd still be more comfortable on my team. I saw the flicker of relief in her face as she sat over on my side.

"Argent."

"Raven."

I wasn't oblivious to the few sidelong glances the general crowd cast at each other. But, I felt that after she would be a good asset to the team. She seemed to really not care, but her hood was over her head since the meeting had started. I couldn't tell.

Cyborg hesitated, but continued. "Blackfire."

"Red X."

He's a criminal. He should know how to hide.

"Terra."

Thank god for that. I mean, like I said with the Raven I knew, I didn't hold anything against her. I just . . . bad memories, ya know?

"Kid Flash."

"Aqualad."

"Kole."

To be honest, I only picked her because of the stuff everyone had kind been mentioning to me about the relationship between her and the Other Jinx and Red X. I figure someone whose been around experienced criminals has got to have learned something, right?

"Gizmo."

"Speedy."

"Jericho."

Soon enough, our teams were arranged. I had Starfire, Raven, Red X, Kid Flash, Kole, Speedy, Jericho and Robin. Cyborg had Jinx, Argent, Blackfire, Terra, Aqualad, Gizmo and Bumblebee. Unlike we originally planned, the kids wouldn't be joining in. Teether was sick and Melvin was now of an age to take care of him herself, with some assistance obviously. Timmy was being moved into another part of the nursery so as to lower the risk of getting caught himself. With his small frame, that could be potentially damning.

"Okay, so, now that we have teams, I'll continue." I cleared my throat for emphasis. Some people snorted. These sounds were ignored. "Now, one team will be seekers and the others will be the ones hiding. I think that my team should be the seekers. That cool with you Cyborg?"

"No problems here."

"Cool. Now anyways, lets say someone on my team found someone on your team. This is where the capture the flag part comes in. They'd go back to whatever base you pick in the house and you'd pick let's say, uh, no more then three people to guard them. And they _can_ be retrieved, but only if you grab them. But unlike capture the flag, there's no get out of free pass or whatever you want to call it. You're not safe so long as you're in the base and could potentially both be 'put to jail' if you wanna call it that. No, you don't have to keep contact with them, you just have to get out together to make it count as a rescue. The guards can't leave the area. You can't hurt the prisoners and I think that's about it. Oh, for my team to win, we have to find everyone and keep them guarded. Games over when we catch everyone and then we switch."

"Alright well here's my rules," Robin said standing. "No seriously injuring one another. Anything beyond a scratch won't count and whoever caused it will be disqualified and potentially punished, depending on what happened. To catch them, you have to tag them with your hand, you can't use your powers to reach across the room and grab them or something like that. Trapping is allowed, so long as you haven't put anyone in harms way while doing so. These rules _will_ be followed. I've already warned the staff to steer clear until I tell them otherwise for this exercise, so don't worry about catching any of the elders."

"Cause that would be terrible," Gizmo said with a small smirk, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Seeing one of those collar-stuffers screaming and trying to claw their way out of a net that's thirty feet off the ground."

People began howling with laughter, including myself. Robin was even chuckling before clearing his throat and trying to hide his amusement, telling us all to calm down. When we eventually did, before he could order us off to split up, Kole stood up.

"I think," she stated, in a sweet way that still demanded no questioning. "That after this, since this could potentially be considered a training exercise from the 'other side', so to speak, we should then teach the others an unwinding exercise. All in favor say aye."

Curious, I raised my hand, as did everyone else. She seemed pleased and sat back down. Robin dismissed us to start now. Then my group just started walking, to get out of Cyborg's teams hearing range.

"Alright, you guys obviously know this place better than we do." I was speaking to Raven, Kid Flash, Kole, Speedy, Jericho and Robin and referring to myself Starfire, and Red X. "Where's the best place to set up base."

"What about the old theater?" Kole suggested. "That's a perfect place to hide and for cells to keep the prisoners in!"

"We're not allowed to hide prisoners," Speedy said, confused, looking back and forth between her and Robin. "Right?"

Kole seemed pleased with herself, "Robin only told us we couldn't hurt them. Hiding them does nothing!"

Raven nodded her head in agreement as Red X laughed, saying something about loving loopholes. But it didn't slip out of my line of vision that at the mention of the 'old theater', a few people flinched. I narrowed my eyes a moment, reminding myself to ask someone later (who couldn't outrun me like Kid Flash) before putting on a happy expression again and agreeing that it should be where we went to.

"We better move fast," I said. "Before they have too much time to hide."

"Good idea," Robin replied. "Let's get moving."

* * *

**Raven:**

Of all the places we were setting up a base, why here? I watched everyone else mingling with one another and immediately my eye was caught by a rather familiar spot Starfire was leaning on. It was the same box the other Jinx had been tied to when Madame Rouge had come to kidnap us. I shivered, clutching my arms subconsciously. The room didn't appear to have been touched since that incident. Forgotten and unused like a majority of the rooms in the castle. Was anyone else feeling quite this disturbed by the room?

Turning away from the rather harmless box that held unwelcome memories I ended up facing the hallway. My eyes widened on instinct as the remnants of the intense emotions rushed out at me. The ghosts of extreme feelings conjured an imagery in my mind. The one of Starfire and myself running away, tired and battered. My nails began digging into my hands as faint echoes of Starfire speaking urgently to me began to creep into my ears.

"Raven?"

I froze and turned around, the potentially frightening imagery gone.

Beast Boy was looking at me with concerned and though the others were hiding it, they continually shot glances over their shoulder at us. But everyone was in a group seeming to be discussing something.

"Yes, Beast Boy?" I asked, swallowing hard and brushing a stray hair from my line of vision. "What is it?"

His head tilted to the side. "Are you okay? You've been staring down that hallway for a while." Then he shivered playfully. "And I guess I can see why. Pretty creepy looking."

"It is," I replied without thinking. Immediately I cupped my hands over my mouth, embarrassed, but he seemed pleased. Like he'd uncovered a little more of the mystery the house held. "I mean . . . Shouldn't you be talking with them?"

Beast Boy waved a hand, like it was nothing. "Nah, they're just splitting off into groups. Deciding what strategy they want for the pairings they've got as seekers."

"What about the guards?"

"That's you, Kid Flash and I." He replied back cheerily enough. I wondered if there was some double meaning within placing us on the same duty together but I had a feeling I was wrong. This Beast Boy didn't hide anything it seemed. He was a very straightforward person. A good friend. He couldn't be anything else.

I smiled, "Okay. But wouldn't Kid Flash be better at seeking?"

"That's the dilemma I was having," Beast Boy admitted. "But then, I was thinking, if anyone tried to escape and somehow got past me _and_ you Kid Flash could snag them before they got away."

"Oh, I understand." I agreed as I pondered this. "It makes sense."

Beast Boy seemed as if this was a large relief. I blinked in surprise as he pretended to wipe sweat off his forehead and make a 'phew' sound with his mouth, like he'd been running. To be honest I didn't get it. "Good. If it didn't make sense to you, I'd have a problem."

Then I knew he was making a joke and smiled.

I heard the door open and whirled around automatically, as if Madame Rouge or Kitten would walk through that door and take Starfire, myself and Jinx again. Even if they weren't the right ones. But it was only our friends leaving for their stations. I looked down and had another much more fuzzy memory of Starfire hitting the floor after I'd transported her. A green elephant breaking the doors down. At that surprising image I looked back up towards the doors to see two rather large scrapes that would go unnoticed unless you were looking for them.

"Whoa, hey, I didn't notice that before!" Beast Boy exclaimed from beside me. I nearly jumped out of my skin again. I guess in a place where so many intense emotions were I was having a hard time staying in the present. "What happened to that door?"

Kid Flash was suddenly there, not scaring me though. Anywhere he went there was a slight displacement of wind that we'd all become used to when he arrived. "_You_ happened!"

"What?" The door shut just as he said this, seeming rather surprised. "How? When? Why-?"

Thankfully the scars were now out of view, but it was probably all he could think about. And now with Kid Flash here I could make my escape to find things to tie up the prisoners. Robin had never said anything against bondage rules, just pain. The reason why Robin gave us such extensive and specific orders was mainly our fault. We were always finding a multitude of loopholes around any rules we disagreed with. I turned and left.

* * *

**Kid Flash:**

"To prevent the rest of your questions," I interrupted. "You were trying to save Jinx, Raven, and Starfire. Now, obviously, they all are fine now but Starfire was the only one who got out of that little ordeal. How long were you kidnapped, Rae?" I shouted over at her.

She looked up, examining some old chains before tossing them in the middle of the room. "I wouldn't know, Kid Flash. We weren't keeping track. A month or so maybe."

I nodded in satisfaction, turning my attention back to a still rather stunned Beast Boy. "Well there's your answer. A month."

"Sucks," Beast Boy muttered, watching Raven. I wondered if he'd put the three of us together for a reason. Maybe to get some information out of me. Well, if he was the type that got embarrassed easily it was his loss. "How'd they get out?"

"Well actually," I rubbed the back of my neck. "You did that too. You and Raven did actually. She sent out some magical homing device or whatever and you followed it while setting of your tracker for everyone else to follow."

"Really?" He inquired, clearly interested. "And so what about-?"

"Hey, guys," Raven suddenly interrupted, the white of her costume contrasting against the shadows around her. She stood up and began dusting something off, apparently both surprised and pleased to have found it. "Look at this old thing!"

The two boys headed over to see what she held in her hands. By now she was propping it up on the box, one abnormally white hand on her chin. I hadn't ever really noticed just how pale Raven was up until now. I mean, sure she was a little gray sometimes but right now it was like she was contrasting with her surroundings entirely. Completely opposite.

"What's up, Raven?" Beast Boy asked her. Then he peered at the rather dull gray object and his eyes widened. "Oh hey, is that a CD player?"

"This things older then my drivers license," I muttered. Yes, I do know how to drive. As of last year I can legally take a car for a spin by myself even though I rarely would need to. I could walk faster then I could drive.

"You think it still works?" She wondered to us.

I shrugged and reached my hand out towards the switch. "Let's try it out and see. I wonder what the last CD that was shoved in here was."

"Wait," Raven said at that, shooing my hand away. Her palm flattened, as if asking for something, and soon a black aura appeared in the shape of a CD. It then turned into an actual CD and she held it up with a smile. "Much better tunes."

"That's awesome," Beast Boy laughed.

She didn't reply, just slipped out the old CD (which was admittedly dusty) and replaced it with her new one. The first was carefully placed aside as the ancient players turned itself on after having not been used in so long.

"So," I said, leaning against another box casually. "Where'd you get the tunes from?"

Raven smirked and glanced at me from the corner of her eye. "I just took a random CD from your room."

I nearly lost my balance before staring at her in horror. "You _what_?" Then I heard the tell-tale sign of a CD coming into use and sighed, just shaking my head. "You have such a devious mind now Raven. What happened?"

She simply glanced at Beast Boy and said nothing.

"_If I could right you a song to make you fall in love . . ._"

Beast Boy started laughing at me, "I think I know this song.

I grinned proudly, deciding I was against being embarrassed and would just own up to a song I felt I could relate to. Even thought I couldn't on most levels, songs didn't speak to you literally, just in a way others wouldn't expect. So, grin and bear it. "This is my _song_, Beast Boy!"

"Then perform it for him, Kid Flash," Raven said, pausing it. "After all, he hasn't seen a real performance yet. Show him how you 'amateurs' do it."

"Psh," I scoffed. "Amateur my ass, Raven. Get me a hat and some sunglasses from my room and I'll show you how your supposed to do a song like this. Jinx isn't the only one who makes a real performance. I picked up on a few things."

"This should be interesting," Raven muttered with a sly smirk, waving her hand to get the things I wanted.

Beast Boy gave me a thumbs up. "I so wish I had this on film, dude."

"You better," I said, taking my things from Raven and walking over to where their was sort of a spotlight affect in the middle of the room. Robin and the others wouldn't be back for a while, and even if they walked in on this, who cared? "Not me" is what I was going for.

"Hit it, Raven!" I said, striking a pose. I heard both of them stifle laughter, but the song started up again like I'd asked.

"_If I could write you a song and make you fall in love,_  
_I would already have you up under my arm._  
_I used up all of my tricks,_  
_I hope that you like this._  
_But you probably wont, you think you're cooler than me_."

While I said the last line, I pointed at Raven and Beast Boy. Raven smiled slightly, while Beast Boy looked on in amusement and disbelief. I held the tip of my hat carefully, trying to be as suave as possible. If my Jinx could see me now, she'd undoubtedly hit me.

"_You got designer shades just to hide your face._  
_And you wear them around like, you're cooler than me_."

I tapped the glasses with my fingers shoving my hands in my pockets and spinning on my heel next to Raven. I threw one of my arms around her and glanced at Beast Boy to see a still joyful but slightly confused face. Raven just giggled.

"_And you never say "hey" or remember my name._  
_And its probably 'cause you think you're cooler than me_."

I spun away from them. I began to dance as suave as possible during the short song interlude. When the song started up again, I tipped my sunglasses, so you could see me eyes and raised a brow.

"_You got your high brow,_  
_shoes on your feet_."

I pointed to the floor where my feet were before strolling around in a circle.

"_And you wear them around,_  
_like it ain't shit._"

Then I pointed again, making tippy-toes at the last line.

"_But you don't know,_  
_the way that you look,_  
_when your steps make that much noise_."

I put a finger to my lips.

"_Sh, see i got you,_  
_all figured out._"

Then I started picking on Beast Boy, teasingly of course.

"_You need everyone's eyes just to feel seen._  
_Behind your makeup, nobody knows who_  
_You even are._"

I made a gesture towards him with my hand.

"_Who do you think that you are?_"

_If I could write you a song and make you fall in love,_  
_I would already have you up under my arm._  
_I used up all of my tricks,_  
_I hope that you like this._  
_But you probably wont, you think you're cooler than me . . ._"

* * *

It seems my adventure turned into the Titans adventure will be put into two chapters. But the next chapter has the other side, and the dramas that are soon to be established on this side as well.

WHO WILL WIN THIS EPIC GAME?

And that song totally just fits Kid Flash, like the suave idiot he is. Gotta love em. 3

Anyways, the song is **Mike Posner's "Cooler Than Me"**. I highly recommend it, although while writing this, I was actually listening to the Medic Droid's "Keeping Up With the Joneses" which I LOVE so you can probably expect it somewhere in the future chapters. They're both great songs, in my opinion, but yeah, I didn't write them so they ain't be mine. SORRY.

Till next chapta my little muffins. ^^

Wow, I must be stoned. O.o


	7. Manipulated Within Reason

Recap: The game of hide and seek has just started on the other side. But in the real cartoon version, Robin's recovering from a nasty blow.

Makes you wonder if the other Robin is going to get one soon, too, huh?

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7  
"Manipulated Within Reason"**

**Raven(?):**

Robin was recovering perfectly normal, from what Red X could tell us. I wasn't used to sitting back on the sidelines while one of my friends were hurt. I was always the one who acted and made everyone more comfortable. Watching my friend suffer was not something I was used to. Starfire also seemed troubled about his condition, but if I hadn't been an empath, I might've never picked up on just how confused she was about all this, not to mention worried.

And then there was Red X and Jinx.

They'd been acting weird. I didn't really know what was going on, but I'd walked in to find them arguing about something. Upon seeing me though, they stopped abruptly and stared. My brow rose, gently feeding towards their feelings. If it hadn't been strange enough that they were talking about something so secret, the fact they were now completely shocked and numb, making me unable to read them, was all the more baffling.

"What?" I'd demanded, my eyes flicking between the two.

Then Jinx had shook her head, "Its nothing."

My eyes narrowed in suspicion. "No, there's something wrong. What is it? Is Robin going to be okay?"

Red X nodded, snapping out of his stupor. "Yeah, we were just talking about . . . Slade, actually."

I bit my lip. "Oh."

Jinx stared in surprise, "What do you mean 'oh'?"

I just turned my back on them both, heading out of the room. The business with the mirror, seeing Beast Boy again, that was something I hadn't told anyone about. For some reason it felt secretive to me. It felt like something I needed to keep to myself, until the opportunity came up where it was necessary to tell someone else about the other Raven's accomplishment.

Besides whatever Red X and Jinx were so worried about, there was still the subject of this _new_ Beast Boy. After saving my back with the fighting, he was acting stranger. Of course, we weren't exactly friendly with one another but he'd spoken to me.

I'd been walking with a book, completely unaware of my surroundings besides the immediate things, like turns in the hallway or something like that. I was completely enthralled when I found my foot suddenly caught around something on the floor. I tripped, cried out in surprise, and fell on my hands and knees before I had time to stop myself. I looked over and my eyes narrowed at the snagged fabric on the floor. It took only a moments thought to guess that in some game, the carpet had been ripped and forgotten. No one had fixed it. But even still, it was unlikely anyone would've tripped on it.

Lucky me, then.

I sighed and turned my head away from my feet. I flinched backwards in surprise when I saw a very familiar person kneeling in front of me, looking at me in confusion. I flinched so violently I ended up sitting, one hand on my rapidly beating heart and the other steadying me on the floor.

"I heard the shout and I . . . I," he began, seeming to not exactly know what to say.

I breathed heavily, staring at him and shaking my head. "No, I appreciate your concern. Thank you. I just didn't hear you. You're very quiet."

"Sorry," he mumbled, looking down. "I didn't mean to scare you."

I peered closely at Beast Boy, as this was the first interaction I'd really had with him. He seemed so . . . down-heartened. It made me feel like I'd done something wrong by simply being scared. An interesting psychopathy reaction.

But it was one I couldn't avoid. So I touched his face, just for a short second to make him look up. Then I let it drop to my side again. "I'm fine. I was just startled is all."

Beast Boy didn't say anything, just kept staring at me for a short while. But it was still too long for my liking so I looked away, pulling my hood up over my head with my powers. This seemed to snap him out of it and he held out his hand to me, in my view. I looked back to him and accepted the offering, and he helped me to my feet. Though this Beast Boy and the Beast Boy I knew were exactly the same mass, I didn't remember him being quite that strong. Then again, he'd never demonstrated to me just how much muscle he was hiding under the lean body he had. It was something to look into, I decided, ignoring the blush that appeared for whatever reason on my cheeks. I was glad my hood was up.

"Thank you," I said, shaking out my cloak and dusting off myself.

I saw him bend over again, picking up my dropped and momentarily forgotten book. He handed it back to me, "Sure. You're welcome."

As soon as I had taken my book back, he was turning away and walking down the hallway. I frowned, for some reason wanting more information out of him. Maybe not information exactly but some type of further interaction. Why was he acting so strangely around me? Or was it not strange, and he always acted like this where he came from. I highly doubted that somehow but since I had no way of knowing, I couldn't be sure.

Or could I?

After the thought of asking the other Raven came to mind I quickly discarded this. We weren't in this situation just so I could peak my own personal curiosities. It was also unnecessary, because I was determined to find out for myself.

* * *

**Jinx:**

Red X couldn't have been more antsy, and it was bothering the hell out of me.

To be honest, and perfectly blunt, he very much missed the needs fulfilled by his girlfriend. He was used to being intellectually and physically stimulated daily, or at least on a very frequent course of time. Here, from the digging I'd been doing in secret for him, I knew that he didn't even have a hope of seeing her duplicate. She was on an entirely other planet locked in a prison cell and serving a ten-year sentence before she was even illegible for parole. But, seeing her record for staying in jail, she could probably break out eventually. It was curious to see Starfire's sister the way Starfire remembered her _before_ Raven's father took her powers away.

I often found him hiding somewhere in the this tower, small and yet equal to the size of the castle in other ways. It was weird to see the museum-building being the actual home where the Titans were. Not exactly what I would've expected but things were different here.

Especially me, apparently. I could often be found softly singing to myself while doing some remedial task in the house to keep myself busy. Often though, I felt like I was being watched. I didn't tell anyone, especially not my protective older brother. I knew what he'd do, and what he'd think, and I was definitely not going to deal with any of that now. Especially since I wanted to figure it out for myself.

I had a plan. It was a dumb plan but I needed to distraction to get out of the house, unnoticed, to see for myself if I was right about my suspicions. If I was, I had a back-up plan and if I wasn't, I wouldn't need it.

In the beginning phase one was setting Raven off on someone she didn't feel comfortable with. She'd be edgy, I knew, from my expert people-reading skills my brother also had. I had no doubt he'd soon know I was all over this but by then it would be too late. At first, I wanted to pin Raven against Beast Boy but my conscience kicked in before a real plan could properly form. And Starfire would no doubt cry if anyone yelled at her now, so she was out. Aqualad was probably ignorant enough to find a way he could blame himself too and apologize, effectively squashing the flames before they could even start.

So that just left my brother. But, Red X was complicated to get a rise of. From many years of experience I knew that. So, in the end, starting a fight was out. But then a much more appealing idea came to mind. If everyone was hiding, why would anyone be worried someone was missing? But how, exactly, could I get everyone to hide from each other without me looking for them?

While thinking of this it was noon, in the common room, two days after Robin's initial attack and one after his recovery, the idea came to mind.

I looked at Raven, focusing all my attention as forcibly as I could on her while she drank her tea. One simple second later her attention was back on me. Maybe I couldn't start a fight, I reasoned, but I could start something. Her eyes narrowed, her blue cloak (which was messing with me, since I had just started to get used to Raven wearing white) unmoving as she glared at me from under her hood. Before she could say anything I turned my eyes away, out towards the window and indulging myself to appear deep in thought when she attempted to read me.

It was almost too easy. A minute or so later I located Beast Boy on the rocky shore that surrounded the tower, skipping rocks in his hands like it meant more to him then he'd let on. I glared down at him and left soon after, knowing Raven would eventually head towards the window to see what I'd been looking at. She'd want to know why I had pinned her and Beast Boy together in some thought process.

Then she'd come snooping. That was exactly what I wanted.

I headed downstairs.

After a short while I ended up outside, stepping easily over the rocks. The slightly warm ocean air swarmed around me while I nimbly hopped over the rocks, careful not to slit my hands on any of the particularly sharp ones. Eventually I silently made my way just a few feet behind where Beast Boy sat.

He was flipping a single stone in his hand. Then he stopped, rubbing his gloved fingers over the rock. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

I jumped in surprise. I hadn't made a sound. With a moments memory of his animal instincts, I remembered it was probably almost impossible to really sneak up on Beast Boy. I made my way over to where he sat, plopping down next to him and taking a minute to appreciate what he'd thought genuinely unique. I sat relaxed, my palms face down on the floor behind my back while I stared up at the sky. It was easy in the position I was in. The afternoon glow made my skin warm and I sat up more, looking out at the reflection it caused on the ocean surface. I could now, for this moment, understand why these Titans lived in the middle of the ocean, far and near to the city they protected.

"Yeah," I agreed. But with a cold wisp of wind, I was back to my senses. Back to my plan. I angled my head towards him, my mood switching from peaceful to stern. "You know, you've been acting like a real jerk lately."

Beast Boy's cold eyes shot to me at once, a warning. "Don't, Jinx. Just don't."

"Don't what?" I glared back, defiant. I needed to push him. "Tell the truth? You're not making this any easier on the rest of us by being such a cold bastard."

"It's not the same," he muttered, turning away from me to look back at the rock in his hand. Then he pressed his fingers tightly around it and closed his eyes, like it was the only thing he had left. Whatever connection he had to the rock I didn't understand, but it wasn't going to stop me from doing what I came here to do.

"Like hell it isn't," I hissed, moving to get up. "Look, all I'm saying is that whatever your problem is, try and keep it in. Just because you're in a bad mood doesn't mean everyone else has to be uncomfortable around you too."

And then I did get up, baiting him classically. I heard the faint rustle of the door to the outside open, and if Beast Boy's shoulders weren't shaking with rage and his thoughts probably not clouded with frustration, he might've heard it too. So I stuffed down the smirk as I made my way towards the door when I felt him grip my arm and spin me around with uncharacteristic strength. I stared in surprise. The thing about Beast Boy was he was underestimated a lot in fights. For someone so lean, he was strong. And I mean _strong_. If it came down to a real fight, which I suspected that it might, it was a good chance I could be in trouble.

But I'd had back up by then.

"Get your hands off of me," I hissed, my eyes narrowing venomously.

He didn't, just growled back every bit as ferociously. "You don't know what its like to be me right now!"

I jerked my arm away, stepping backwards as I breathed heavily, as if trying to quench my own anger. In truth, I was mimicking his movements. It was an old trick when trying to disguise your real intentions. To mirror back what the other was doing. It was brilliant, because few people knew their body language well enough to know when it was being copied. Red X even missed it sometimes.

"How hard is it?" I demanded, "Being grumpy all the time? I can imagine how tragic that is for _you_, Beast Boy."

He glared heavily. "Don't push me Jinx. I'm serious."

I scoffed. Every instinct in me was begging me to shut the hell up, wanting to step down to Beast Boy and just back off. But I couldn't do that. My mind was in charge here, even though it went against almost everything I learned to disobey my instinct. "Or you'll what, Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy flinched and looked away, attempting to calm his nerves. This whole time, since we'd arrived, he'd been just on the verge of blowing up at someone. Right now I knew that this was just going to shove him over the edge. I didn't know what I was getting myself into and it was terrifying. But I couldn't stop now. Right?

"Shut up." He said, a different chill to his voice that scared me.

But I swallowed my fear, like it was a pride thing. "You don't scare me, Beast Boy. If anything, I pity you. You've got no control over yourself unless Raven is there to coddle you. Can't you handle a problem on your own, ever?"

His whole body was shaking. Vaguely, I heard the movement of pebbles from around the corner, but I ignored it. My whole attention was on glaring at Beast Boy, acting like I was mad instead of terrified.

And then he changed. I saw it as he twitched, his gloves starting to rip slowly while he tried to force his fury down. When he couldn't stop it, just slow the process, I kept taking steps backwards as quickly as I could move my feet. Now I couldn't pretend I was mad as I stared in shock, my mouth dropping open slightly. My clenched fists slackened into limp things, dangling and useless for a fight. Beast Boy was twitching violently now, falling to his hands and knees as his back quivered. His face grew tufts of hair, his eyes going completely white and glassy. Then he was a monster. I didn't know what to do. I definitely hadn't expected this. I mean, I knew he might attack me, but this thing? I couldn't fight this!

Then the glassy and deadly eyes looked up directly at me. My breath hitched in my throat as I saw the instructions Beast Boy was giving, most likely to calm down and not to attack me while the beast he was debated and disagreed with him. Underneath, he _wanted_ to attack me. I didn't know what to do. When the decision was made I saw it in his eyes. This was also confirmed by a deafening roar.

I screamed.

That seemed to set it off, as it then lunged recklessly at me. I just barely had time to roll away, dodging the crushing blow that the beast would've landed on me. A puff of dust went up from where he had impacted the rock, making me cry out once again. My noises just seemed to piss it off more. Then suddenly Raven was in front of me, appearing in a black wisp and standing with her arms out to her sides, blocking me from view in the form of a raven. Her eyes were glowing a vibrant white, the raven behind her standing in full glory. Immediately the beast stopped, skidding to a halt a few yards from where she stood.

"Beast Boy," She shouted. "What's gotten into you?"

The beast did nothing, just stared dumbly at her, unprepared for this.

"This isn't you, Beast Boy," Raven continued to plead. I knew she was apprehensive, on guard, but there was also that assurance and confidence she held about her that made it seem like she knew he wouldn't hurt her. What was going on in her head right now? "Turn back into the real you, the one that has some control over themselves. Please."

He whimpered.

"Listen to me, Beast Boy!" She ordered, still pleading, but more forceful about it. "Don't do this again! You don't want to hurt her!"

His eyes flickered from Raven over her shoulder, to where I cowered behind her fearfully. The doors swished open again, as I guessed and had hoped, but I definitely hadn't counted on Raven needing to interfere like this. It could definitely made this situation more dangerous and with a, most likely, different outcome then the one I'd expected. Whether that was for the good or for the better I didn't know for sure.

Then Beast Boy morphed back. His clothes were not in tatters, as they'd been adapted by us long ago. The moment he started changing back, Raven let her defenses drop and stepped forward, and by her face I could tell she didn't know what she was doing and didn't know what was going to happen either. Why we were fighting was a mystery, but she knew she had needed to step in before something bad happened.

Then the two of them were just standing there, facing each other.

"Alright, what's going on?" She demanded, of both of us. "What are you two fighting about?"

I crossed my arms, looking expressionlessly at him. "Are you going to tell her, or am I?"

"Tell me what?" Raven demanded.

Beast Boy shook his head at me, desperately. "I can't."

"Then don't," I replied. "Be a miserable wretch for no reason or find someone to talk to, Beast Boy. One of two options. But if you keep being such an asshole to everyone over something as trivial as missing somebody, you_ will_ have me to deal with. I won't be unprepared next time." I warned.

Raven glared at me, silently ordering me to shut up, which I did. She then turned back to Beast Boy, confused and unsure, I'm guessing. We were talking in riddles as far as she was concerned.

Then Beast Boy errupted again. "I don't just miss her!"

I saw the surprise in Raven, even with her back to me. "Miss _who_?"

"Then what would you describe it as, Beast Boy?" I shouted back, moving past Raven to get closer to him then Raven was, continuing to antagonize him. Now that Beast Boy had control of himself things could get back on track. "Some type of lust? Or the inability to cope with differences by yourself?

He morphed into a wolf and lunged at me. Immediately I hexed him backwards, Raven shouting at both of us to knock it off. We both darted around the hold her powers tried to get on us and I flipped another fire at Beast Boy while he once again pounced on the spot I'd just been in.

Then suddenly another person was in front of me again. This figure was much more masculine then Raven, with a black attire on and both palms already flipped forward, even as they transported to save me, even though I would've landed a solid kick on Beast Boy had they not been there. A red goop plastered itself all upon Beast Boy, who was then suctioned to a rock by the palm. He tore himself away in the form of a tiger and growled at Red X, who whipped out two X-blades and stood at the ready, protectively in front of me. Whether I was right or wrong in whatever argument we were having, I knew my brother would protect me. That involved our group, and Raven's.

I was creating the outcome I wanted without anyone even knowing it.

"What's going on?" Robin's voice demanded.

I heard Raven start to explain, though she hardly knew what was happening either.

Red X's eyes narrowed at Beast Boy, "Don't even think about it, kid. You don't stand a chance."

Beast Boy let out a low, menacing growl, his eyes flicking from me to Red X.

All of us were now gathered outside, myself on my side, lying on the floor from my loss of balance and my brother standing in front of me, ready to kill, just like Beast Boy, who seemed to really want to attack me. I heard Starfire gasp in surprise. I guessed everyone either heard the explosions from mine and Beast Boy's fighting or they'd heard the scream and the terrifying roar. Either way, they now stood around us, not entirely sure what was going on.

Eventually Beast Boy morphed back and got in Red X's face. Even despite the minor height difference between the two, Beast Boy's fury somehow made him every bit as menacing as Red X was now. "_Move_."

"You know better then that, Beast Boy. There's only two ways this is going to go down. You knock this off now, or I beat you senseless till you do."

"I've got a better idea."

Raven's powers were suddenly engulfing all three of us, though it was only my hands that were tied behind me as I was forced to my feet. Red X's arms were forced to his sides and Beast Boy was in the same position. We all struggled for a moment before reducing our actions to scowls.

"Well, now that I have your attention," Robin began, his arms crossed firmly as he gave us disapproving looks. Honestly, I had yet to really see any change in the Boy Wonder from the one I knew. "Care to explain _what_, exactly, this is all about?"

Now that I was cornered and couldn't do anything, I looked around at the gathered faces, ignoring Beast Boy's scowl at me and Red X's own calculating stare. They both only lasted a moment though, as Beast Boy let out a low growl and Red X's attention was immediately back on him and vise versa. Starfire was staring, in wide-eyed horror, with her hands clasped close to the edges of her mouth. Raven had her black glowing hands on hips, eying us suspiciously with confusion. Robin, as I said, was looking as stern as ever. Cyborg had one foot forward, as if to step towards us but wasn't moving, simply blinking away some emotion I'd missed. Aqualad's eyes were flicking between us so quickly it gave me vertigo, so I moved on to Kid Flash. He seemed surprised, but other then that, rather curious as to how this was going to turn out. Without anyone else to examine besides the two boys in similar situations as mine, I looked at my feet on the floor.

Nobody made any move to say anything, though.

"Ask Jinx," Beast Boy suddenly snarled out.

My head snapped up. "Ask _me_? You're the one being a-!"

"You will _not_ talk to each other," Robin snapped, interrupting another potential quarrel. "You will answer my question to me, and me only. Got it? Now who wants to go first?" He looked directly at me. "Jinx?"

I hissed, "Its not me whose the problem, Robin. It's _him_." I demonstrated my point with an abrupt jerk of my chin in Beast Boy's direction. He snarled viciously at me and Red X made an attempt to get out of Raven's hold with a violent tug at his arms. Needless to say, it didn't work. He instead got sore shoulders for his trouble. I continued nonetheless. "If you could just deal with the problem, maybe things would be better for you. Did you ever think of that, Beast Boy?"

"I said-!" Robin shouted, but was interrupted with Beast Boy's own retort,

"How can I deal with it when she's not _here_!" He snapped back.

Red X jumped in before anyone else could yell at us for talking to each other again. "That's what you're fighting about? _Her_?"

It was made clear how carefully we were tip-toeing around the actual her. But I needed it to slip out, and not by Red X, me, or anyone else. Just Raven realizing it all on her own. That would make the best outcome. With a little insinuation after the initial difficult suspicion, she'd get this right where I wanted it.

"Her who?" Cyborg demanded.

He was ignored.

"Stop acting like she's not important!" Beast Boy snarled. "She means everything to me, you know that!"

My eyes flashed to Raven, as she stared on in confusion like Robin, Kid Flash, and Cyborg. The others understood, at least, who we were talking about, but I doubt they could really comprehend why we were so pissed off about her though. Everyone had a soft spot somehow for the Raven we knew. I guessed that here, that was pretty much the same sort of situation. Why would anyone be mad at someone who never did anything wrong?

In my staring and recognition of blame, Raven looked at me and felt that, like I knew she would. I quickly looked away, as if in apprehension and surprise at being seen. But she spun me to face her and approach me, despite Robin's protests. Red X seemed confused by not alarmed like he was when Beast Boy was coming near me. He just wanted to know what Raven was going to do.

When she was inches from my face I leaned back, trying to make my face blank while she analyzed everything. I could feel that small incline of having my emotions from my general thought process being read like an open book.

"What?" I demanded, after a moment or two of this.

Raven didn't seem to even know. She peered closer at me, pushing harder into my thoughts and I hissed my rebellion to it. Red X's mask twitched, the rare sign you ever got of him being confused and seriously trying to understand something.

"Knock it off!" I shouted at her.

She leaned back a little, "What are you hiding from me?"

"If it was meant to be said, it wouldn't be a secret!" I snapped back. "Why can't you just accept that?"

"Why are you pushing him, then?" She retorted, gesturing to Beast Boy. "What girl is he-?"

Suddenly a deathly silence hung in the air. No one said a word as I saw Raven's eyes widened at me in disbelief, the thought planted in her mind. Something was rushing through her mind, something that she had seen. What it was I couldn't imagine, but I could tell that she knew. Or at least a part of her did.

That was what I wanted.

"Raven, are you okay?" Aqualad asked, stepping towards her.

She stumbled away from him, touching her head lightly. I felt a small bit of her powers give and expand for a moment. In that instant I was able to slip my wrists out. Red X couldn't and Beast Boy couldn't, but that was only because they were bound around their arms and body, with their hands cinched to their sides. I wasn't as much of a threat, so I wasn't as secured but now I was free. With a fearful look at Beast Boy I stepped back. Raven, seeing what she'd done, began to raise her hands again.

"Jinx?" Kid Flash said, but I wasn't looking at him.

I was looking at Red X, who seemed to know. He shook his head, vigorously, in complete disagreement from what I was going to do. Red X knew me too well. He knew that when it came to conflict, I'd rather run.

"I'm sorry." I murmured before taking out black and pink balls an disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"JINX!"

* * *

THAT TOOK TOO LONG


	8. Wronged Again

Continuing with Jinx on the real Titan's side.

The plan continues! BUM BUM BUM!

I'm in a very strange mood. That's good for all of you, because in my strangest and most absorbed, thoughtful moods that confuse the hell out of people, as they occur at the randommest moments, is the very mood that I created this story in, and that which I make the best of my work.

* * *

**Chapter 8  
"Wronged Again"**

**Jinx:**

I was ready. If I wasn't, I couldn't have been where I stood.

Right now I was in a park. If you want to know how I preformed the little disappearing act of mine, I will admit to it. I've no shame in it, and I'm sure that if I'm not caught soon, Red X will know that I planned this on purpose. The clues are undeniably in preparation for some need to run away. Or, maybe it wasn't exactly the need but the _want_ to run away. Now that I thought about it, Kid Flash had it really lucky. He could run, far, farther then anyone else. Maybe I should've worried about him looking for me too. Maybe my conscience should have kicked in for scaring everyone so badly. My head told myself I was going to turn back, do the right thing, admit to my true fear to, at the very least, my brother. But my feet kept moving forward and in my heart, which I trusted in my most important of instincts and therefore knew the honesty I couldn't face yet.

I wasn't going to turn back.

Anyways, another truth was, despite the steps I'd taken on the path of the straight-and-narrow, I'd stolen again. I'd taken something extremely valuable to one of the few people that really knew me, my family. Around my wrist, tucked under my sleeves, was Red X's transporter. Ever since his belt had been taken once by Robin, before they even knew one another as friends or even by name, Red X had developed another way to disappear, if need be. But it only worked once.

So, I paused in my ascension, lifting my arm so that the clothing hid the deceptively placed watch-like device. My fingers immediately went to where the device unclasped itself and flinched at the suddenly intimidating red and tell-tale "X", made by the criss-crossing bands that stretched to fit my brother's wrist. Like it was suddenly aflame I tore the device from my person and threw it as far as I could, panting heavily at the trivial task. With a shake of my head, I continued.

The wind pushed my bangs lazily from my face. I would hardly have noticed it, but with this act of nature the clouds too moved away from the formerly absent sun. The slightly chilled air turned warmer as it creeped towards my feet like waves until it's expanse reached well past where I was standing. Immediately my eyes began to water and squint at the brightness that filled my vision and I raised a arm to block the glare.

Right after this a twig snapped behind me and my arm dropped as I turned, my veins already pumping out the adrenaline I would need if this was who I thought it was. The figure was in the shadows, his body that of a man, one white and hateful, deceptively anticipating eye.

"You came," he stated, taking a step toward where I stood, appearing to size me up.

I wondered what I looked like, vaguely. With the white light of the blazing sun behind me as I glared fiercely at the much more devious man before me. Did I look like someone not to be played with, or did I just look like a thin and subconsciously nervous girl who was way in over her head, and therefore dangerous? Were it someone besides _him_, there would have been more options, but with him, I knew I was completely accurate with at least one of my theories.

I nodded, completely unmoving with my fingers arched at my sides, ready completely. Some people might have crouched a little, but that was just a bit too antagonistic. We weren't fighting each other, though that was most likely inevitable. But for now, at least, we could respect the guidelines of villainy that I'd once followed loyally, as one does when they have no other option, and the very same guidelines that had made this man succeed in far greater of a want that I'd had.

"You can relax, girl. I've no reason to harm you." He said, his eyes narrowing at my still apparently provoking stance. When I didn't move he added, "Yet."

"I don't trust you," I replied, straightening my posture and making my fingers relax to the point they were still ready, but tense, should the need to act without a moments hesitance come, which I knew it would. That gut instinct that had relinquished me of guilt for the time being was trained on knowing what my eyes couldn't see and my mind couldn't prove.

But seeing the slight changes in my stance and deciding they were the best he was going to get, he simply shook his head and took raised his foot to take another step. No soon had he made the smallest inkling to move then I hissed and jumped a few feet backwards, glaring warningly at him. He'd frozen, his one eye stretched wide with surprise so that his pupil appeared small and dilated.

Within a few seconds he seemed to understand and put his foot promptly back on the floor, apparently giving up getting close to me at this time. "Your reluctance to be near me is admittedly greater then I expected. Such distrust from someone who was once your master."

I wanted to argue. I wanted to insist I'd never met him. But after many hours of thinking over our last conversation and digging into this life's past, I found all of the dirty laundry of mine and found some of it remarkably similar to my own past. Of course, this was expected, but the only big difference was that this me had met Slade and worked for him as an attempt to become his apprentice, with Mammoth and Gizmo, who had apparently been my companions in the Hive Academy. A school for teenage villains. I'd snorted. If this version of myself was as desperate as I'd been and had apparently not found Kole and Red X before then, I was certain this would have played out the same way.

So I looked at the floor, as if ashamed of myself, and clutched one arm, my eyes darting to my right. Slade seemed suspicious and I scowled up at him. "That was in the past. I don't work on that side anymore." My fingers arched again, and my voice was venomous. "I figure if _you_ wanted to talk to me, then you're probably representing the whole of the bad side. This meeting is most likely about my past and severing the ties and betrayal or whatever you want to call it. If you're here to attack me, you'll be the one in bad shape." I raised my voice, as if to anyone who might be listening, "And anyone else who tries to hurt me will be in the same condition!"

He raised a hand to silence me and I reluctantly straightened again. "Peace, child. I speak for no one but myself. I work for no other, you should know that."

I scoffed. "I don't know anything about you, Slade. I never have. Just because I wanted to work for you doesn't mean I understood everything about the way you thought. I mean, sure, in the Academy, I studied up a bit to know who I was dealing with but-."

This time it was his turn to make an amused noise. He began to laugh, chuckle really, but it was a mocking sound nonetheless. My hands curled into fists and I gritted my teeth to keep from doing anything. Don't lose your temper, that was rule number one of any basic fight. You got clumsy, irrational, and adrenaline pumped. That wasn't a good mix, especially with powers like mine. Past experiences had proved this more then enough times.

"What's so funny to you?" I demanded, my arms going out to my sides, as if representing what I was, wanting to know what about me was so hilarious.

Slade stopped his mirth, his hands folded neatly behind his back like they always had, taking advantage of my confusion to take steps forward. At once I tensed and gave him a warning glare which he paid little mind too, stopping only a few yards away from me. Internally surveying the area, a large and grassy field, almost like a meadow, I knew this would be one of the easier arenas nature had paved with joy in mind, not a fight. That was the thing about life, you always wondered into the strangest places for the most surprising reasons.

"Do not try to fool a master, Jinx," He said, using my name for once. That was, subconsciously, the way older and far more experience villains or criminals paid their respects to one another, by saying their name. It made them equals. I couldn't understand for the life of me why he was trying to pay me some sort of compliment.

"Fool you _how_?" I hissed. "No more games, Slade, or I'm out of here." I demonstrated this by slipping from my wristband, made from spandex and also hidden under my sleeve, three pink and black balls.

You will be surprised to find I have a large supply of these on me at all times. They were originally Red X's design, thrown aside because they were difficult without something that could break them easily (for they could not simply be thrown on the ground, then any time he fell one would be set off) when he wanted them to. I'd found the plans in his pile of trash and asked him if I could try and make one. He'd allowed it, and in the end my powers could crumble the balls without any effort whatsoever. So, of course, I redesigned the outside labels to match my personal color choice. This was also convenient though, for now I could be the only one to use these things, any they could not be used against me.

Slade made a motion for me to settle down, but I made no move to replace the items in hand. So he continued at a settled pace, though I could tell he was a bit put off at having to follow my demand. But he did it anyway. Whatever he wanted he must have thought it was of great importance. Slade didn't bend easily, that much I knew.

"Very well," he began, straightening his posture like it was his pride. "I always knew that you'd turn from the side you were on one day, for it held no reason for you besides you had no other place to go. It was simply a matter of time."

I growled at him, "Is this going anywhere?"

"Patience grants much, Jinx," Slade retorted tersely. I leaned away from him, though he was a good distance away from me. His severity and warning just reached me from there. I was glad I wasn't any closer. "Please at least pretend to show me some sense of civility."

I said nothing. That was answer enough and he tried again.

"But besides that," Slade started, "I never held much interest in you. Until I saw you last, you were simply what happens to those who choose a side for stability without reason. But when I saw you fight? You've changed my perception very much."

I smirked, taking his pause as an opportunity to speak. "I'm flattered Slade, really. But aren't you a bit old for me?"

He ignored my statement. "People can change when they have meaning to, Jinx. Learning to fight is motivation and experience, using her instincts entirely. This takes times, and though you were skilled with unused potential, even the best of prodigies could not have accomplished what you seem to have in the time you were my, shall we say, _employee_, until now."

Suddenly I regretted coming and began to step away, the balls raised high above my head, "Maybe I'm just better then you thought, Slade."

"This could be true," His next words froze me. "Or, more realistically, you've changed persons."

I looked at him in disbelief. "Its more likely I've switched dimension with my double then you getting the wrong read on a person?"

If he could smirk, he was. If I could've seen it my blood would have run cold at once. But all I could see was the subtle readjustment of this posture, leaning towards me a bit. We weren't equals anymore. He who mastered my other form was now attempting to state his dominance over me.

"I never said anything about dimensions, Jinx."

I imagined what I probably looked like next. All the color draining from my face, my rigid stance paralyzed in shock that I had been tricked into revealing information. And his trick was delivered with such subtlety that even I hadn't picked it up.

I stared at him, past him, at what could happen now. I'd ruined everything. I'd put everyone in danger because of some slip up.

"Although, that's a much better theory then what I had originally thought. I was under the assumption there was some sort paralytic amnesia* underway in your mind, along with the other Titans who seem to be clinging an awful lot to the real Titans." He chuckled again, advancing towards me. I stumble back clumsily, still petrified. "But alternate dimensions, Jinx. How did your team manage something as potentially catastrophic as this?"

The white-heat of fury gave my muscles movement once more. I realized he was still walking forward, using my still apprehensive expression to try and dominate what little confidence I had left. Maybe that would have worked with the other Jinx but when my eyes lit up he froze, obviously not expecting this reaction.

"_Potentially_ catastrophic, Slade?" I seethed, standing with my powers bending perfectly to my will, flooding my fingertips with electric currents. Slade, I could tell, wished he had the advantage of not being so close. Yet he refused to step back because it was beneath him, demeaning. I put my hands up, slowly pointing towards him. "If you were so disappointed with the results, let me make them a bit more problematic for **_you_**!"

At my last word my hand shot out towards him fully. Of course, I hadn't really expected to hit him, but somehow I did. He moved a split second too late. Thankfully, for him, he wasn't hit in the face where I was aiming, but instead in the chest. I smiled like a viper. Whatever he thought of the other Jinx I was going to throw him as much as possible. I wasn't normally this vile during fights, but this was about drama now. Slade couldn't know just how truly scared I was, or anything about how to deal with the rest of them. If my assumption about him was correct, and the real plan I knew he had before him, I wasn't going to get out of here.

I wasn't going to come home.

Slade rolled back onto his hands and knees, clutching his chest and turning his head to glare furiously up at me.

My arms, formerly high above my head, lowered with my powers dancing around them. It must have been a very grandeur site, I guessed, as Slade seemed to stare at me in complete disbelief of what was happening. The wind chose this moment to hit again, the clouds covering a piece of the sun again, lighting up around half of the arena. Oddly, my half was the bright side. Maybe I looked like I was on fire. _That_ would be a site to see.

"What's the matter, Slade?" I demanded, my eyes lighting up with a sneer that I hoped would make the bravest of people cower. As it seemed, Slade did not see it, and simply shoved himself back to his feet in time to see my playful and violence-craving expression. If I was going to go down, I was going to make this as hard for him as possible. "To much of a man to play with girls?"

With a cool reaction to my taunt, he pulled a small cylindrical object from seemingly nowhere that extended to a full length bow staff. I forced my grin to widen, make myself appear to be anticipating this fight. I was fighting every urge to be serious, to contain my normally calculating and cool features. To be someone besides who I really was, that was what I needed right now. That was the only thought going through my head.

_'Be different, Jinx_!' My mind insisted to myself. _'Be different_!'

And so I was. Even when he came at me.

* * *

**Red X:**

Oh god, no. Not again Jinx, not now!

At my shriek Raven dropped her powers in surprise. The fact she disappeared with the smoke was problem number one and I urgently racked through my mind which device could've allowed her to do this.

"Where'd she go?" Robin demanded, shocked as everyone else was. Even Beast Boy had a slightly stunned expression.

I ignored him, taking from my belt the tracker I kept on all of my devices, failed or otherwise. My eyes narrowed immediately at the blip I was getting from the city's park, moving quickly and hurriedly.

"She's in the park," I stated, loudly, making everyone stop. My hand dropped to my belt. "I'll meet you there."

And then I was gone too.

I could only hoped they followed as I saw the blip disappear, tossed into the river would be my guess. But I ran on, hurriedly, praying that my stupid little sister was okay, I had that sinking feeling she'd been preparing for this. Why else would she have stolen my equipment? Something was up with Jinx, I'd known that since her encounter with Slade. I'd had the full intention of interrogating her about what was wrong, but she'd managed to evade my every approach. I hadn't really thought anything of it but now it was as if each red flag I'd missed was flashing before my eyes, sending my heart pounding with fear for Jinx.

And then the air pounded, sending me backwards a small ways, skidding ever so slightly. I looked up in shock, my eyes widened, to see what very well could have been a private and small tornado surrounding a field just ahead. Then suddenly, dancing along the lines of the disfigured wind placement, pink sparks continued to race each other, each disappearing only to be replaced by a much more vibrant shade of the same color.

"Jinx!" I couldn't help but shout as I continued to race forward, fighting against the whipping wind that tried to stop me.

I will admit, it hindered me in my procession, but eventually I reached the wall of natural forces to see two shadowy figures within, one very much like that of a man, and the other absolutely glowing pink with such a fire it was very likely that Jinx would be hurting afterwards.

"**Jinx!**" I shouted again, and but the figure payed me no mind. I had no doubt the wind had probably carried away my words.

With lack of a better idea, deciding it was better to ignore the chances of my being ripped in half if this controlled-tornado had the same powers as a _real_ tornado, I clicked the button on my belt and ended up right in front of Jinx, praying I wouldn't be carried off my feet.

I wasn't. It was like being in the eye of a hurricane.

Jinx froze, startled, her powers dimming for a moment before advancing again. "Get out of here, X."

"I'm not going without you, little sister, however stupid you are," I snapped back, shouting over the wind. I turned, surprised to become face-to-face (even though there was still some distance between us) with none other then Slade.

"Little sister?" He inquired. "Even _I_ was unaware of the infamous lone wolf Red X was in any way related to the traitorous witch."

"We're not," I growled. With a flick of my hand an X-blade appeared, glinting in Jinx's light. "But _someone's_ got to help her clean up her messes."

"Funny," Slade commented plainly. "Because in this dimension, you're not quite as friendly."

I kept a level face, "What are you talking about?"

He laughed, "You are obviously her teacher, but your student has failed you. She has already been tricked into-."

Slade didn't get to finish. With a single step, Jinx hurled herself over me in a tight ball, releasing her shape in time to kick Slade square in the chest with both of her feet, knocking him backwards while she continued to turn and land on her feet. I gripped her shoulder tightly, ignoring the sting that was slowly growing as I did so.

"Calm down, Jinx!" I hissed in her ear. "Slade isn't worth burning your body over!"

She ignored me, shrugging me off and aiming another blow at the infamous villain with only one eye, which he deflected and aimed a kick at her side. I darted over immediately, blocking her from the blow she would have been a split second off of dodging. I shoved her out of the way, onto the grass a yard or so away from where he stood. This happened quickly, ending up with Slade's arm leaning heavily against my strange blade I held. Seeing the difference of fighting partners his eyes narrowed.

"I never had the pleasure of fighting you, X," He said. "Let's see if you surpass my general expectations."

I glared back, "Don't expect any mercy."

And he shoved me backwards. I kept my foot swinging back around to hurl one of many of my X-weapons at him. Slade dodged around them, aiming for a quick that I twisted away from, ending up behind him to jam my elbow into his back. Immediately he flipped to the side, rolling onto his feet to face me once again.

"So what's with the tornado?" I asked, in the pause, jerking my chin to the whirlpool of air.

Slade seemed pleased with my question. "I felt it would be helpful in keeping out any unwanted guests. Although, you seem to have made your way in easily enough, so maybe it was a waste of time."

"I'm sure all of the park wild-life appreciate it nonetheless," I retorted, racing at him.

His hand shot out, knocking me backwards. I managed to do a flip, ending up on my feet once more. But then he was before me, jabbing and attack relentlessly. He was trying to overcome me on the offensive and keep me on the defensive until I slipped up. A classic mistake.

"STOP!"

Neither of us would have, except she shocked both of us until we fell to our knees. Slade seemed to be in far more discomfort then I was and my spine ripped with an odd numbness that allowed stinging sensations all up my hands, as if they'd fallen asleep. I wasn't so much as I was worried the effect wouldn't wear off (for I knew it would, with experience), I was just frightened how excessively Jinx was using her powers. She was going to hurt herself.

If she hadn't already.

"Jinx," I grunted through clenched teeth. "You're pushing yourself to far."

She ignored me, looking at Slade with demand, her eyes flashing pink. "What do you want from me!"

Slowly, he forced his spasmodic hand in a single gesture. She froze, her powers dimming, as did I. At once though I began trying to shake the feeling from my system. Slade was a strong, healthy, grown-man. If she stayed paralyzed too long-.

"What do you mean me?" She snapped, shoving away the finger pointed at her. Slade flinched and I saw the spark that came when she touched him. Even through his suit I imagined that it burned. "You can't be serious!"

"I came to offer you an apprenticeship," He replied. I felt true fear then as he stood, Jinx staring in disbelief at him. "Although something tells me you won't accept it."

She nodded, roughly, in disbelief he was being completely honest in making such an offer. "You're right, I don't want it!"

Slade sighed. For one fleeting moment I thought he'd given up.

That was until I saw the button appear on his wrist, from the hand behind his back.

"Jinx," I managed, as loud as I could. She turned her head towards me.

And then he slammed a patch onto her collarbone and she shrieked in surprise, her powers that had dimmed to nothing but small sparks on her fingertips erupted once again, focusing on that singular, foreign object attached to her body. She pulled at it relentlessly but it wouldn't budge. I got shakily to my feet, my hand reaching out to her. I managed to get my hand also on the metallic thing, giving a tug along with her.

I was forced to watch her struggle until Slade clicked the button.

Jinx let out such a scream, her muscles going rigid as her back arched and a new, completely different electricity raced across her skin and through her body. I was immediately thrown backwards at the burning and much more painful current that ran from her onto me. I was hurled to the floor, twitching violently as my whole being felt like it was on fire. My spasms of pain somehow rolled me onto my stomach, allowing me to once again attempt to focus on Jinx. Shakily she tried to still reach the circular plate with a single 'S' engraved in a coppery-orange upon it, but as the electricity died down, so did she. When I just regained some control over my body to stop twitching, she fell forwards, unconscious, into Slade's arms.

He glanced at me, "Its been a pleasure, Red X."

And with that I blacked out completely, the still flinching parts of my body relaxing into a blissful comatose state, along with the rest of me.

* * *

O.o

That chapter wasn't supposed to be that violent. Or bad for the environment with the disturbing of small creatures in supposedly meadows!

After Jinx's part I became distracted, which is why Red X's isn't as detailed or GOOD. I dare say her part was far more interesting.

So Slade's after apprentices . . . again. But obviously he can't keep this one, cause she's not FROM here. And how could X LOSE? He never loses in a fight! But of course, Slade outwitted him so SUCKS.

The next chapter will be on the other side so sorry, you'll have to wait another chapter or two to find out what happened after this, on either side.

Expect pain for Robin, Other Jinx, Other Red X, and . . . yeah, that's probably about it.

Till Later.


	9. Capture the Witch

Get it? Capture the Flag - Capture the Witch?

Enjoy!

_"Yeah I suffocate quick  
Does that make me a bitch?  
I don't really care, no."  
_

_-Echo (The Story of My Life ;D)  
_

* * *

**Chapter 9  
"Capture the Witch"**

**Red X (?):**

Robin hadn't said anything against targeting someone. That was _exactly_ what I was going to do.

Jinx wasn't easy to find, I'll give her that. It took a about fifteen minutes of picking up where we started to guess where she might have gone. As much as I hated to admit it, she and I probably thought the same when it came to hiding. So eventually I headed to the third most obvious hiding place to find nothing, which is what I expected. But I knew she'd been there, so picked up her trail from there.

The rest of finding her took, in total, about half an hour.

She was waiting in the graveyard. I mean, she was hiding of course, but I'm pretty sure she expected me to try and find her specifically. Admittedly the graveyard was a bit too full for my liking but I tried to keep the shivers out of my spine, glancing around with an emotionless expression, thanks to my mask. My eyes narrowed at all the names of people most likely not remembered.

"Well," I muttered to myself. "This is awfully cheery."

"Do you make it a habit to find the most depressing place on the property?"

To let you know, this was not Jinx. This was Robin. How Boy Blunders duplicate found me was no real guess. If he was anything like the Robin I'd come into contact with then I almost should have expected him to keep an eye on the criminal.

I looked at his approaching figure over my shoulder before turning fully. "Do you make it a habit of stalking people on the same side as you?"

He shrugged, looking out at the graves. "Creepy, isn't it?"

Eventually I nodded, wondering what he was getting at. "Yeah. I make it a habit to stay out of places like this, but I'm guessing someone's probably hiding somewhere around here. If you're gonna play, play to win, right?"

"Winning isn't everything," Robin replied.

I snorted, "That depends on what side you're one."

Robin smirked. "You just said you were on my side, didn't you?"

I opened my mouth to argue when we both instinctively turned in the same direction. A figure darted out and started running, too quick to distinguish, and too much of a shadow to really see.

"Ha, I knew someone was hiding in here!" I shouted smugly. Robin didn't respond and together we took off after them, catching up quickly.

What we saw was definitely not what we expected.

Well, I found Jinx. You've got to give me credit for that, at the very least. Unfortunately, she was unconscious in a rather unfortunately familiar man's arms. My eyes narrowed and I heard Robin pull out weapons beside me.

"Slade," He growled. "I should've known you wouldn't go down that easily."

Said man turned slowly, holding the limp form of Jinx in his arms. He seemed desperately cold, like a man who had nothing left to lose. Those were one of the most dangerous people to be messing with it. You couldn't pay me to deal with someone like that.

"Its almost a disappointment, Robin," Slade replied in the same voice I was familiar with. Creepy how people from whole other dimension could be so similar to one another. "Ah well, I've always believed in getting another chance at things."

"What do you want with Jinx?" Robin demanded. I stood, as if bored.

"Her skills are known well enough," Slade replied. "Once I convince her to join my side, she'll be a much better apprentice then you ever were."

Robin lunged and I barely saw the hit his larger adversary did, slashing viciously at Robin's ribs. He collapsed onto the floor, clutching his sides and gasping for air. With a sigh, my weapons appeared in my hands. I may not have been the good guy, but I know how to be. Just because Jinx and I had a bit of unsettled business didn't mean I was going to let her get kidnapped by a psychopath.

"So the brother fights for the sister," Slade sneered.

I scoffed, tensing. "I'm nobodies sibling."

And the moment I swiped a hollow thump was heard. The next thing I knew I was on the floor as well, but I'd felt my X collide with something hard. I hoped it wasn't Jinx as my vision began to tunnel. When I heard Slade begin to swear I smirked and allowed the darkness to take me.

* * *

**Jinx(?) AND Jinx*:**

If there was ever a nightmare as terrifying as this one, may Heaven have mercy on the child or adult who it was given to.

"_We can call you Jinx_ . . ."

At the strange, melodic voice I sat up only to find myself in darkness.

"_You've got to hide before they . . ._"

Looking around the area I saw a strange, faint white light.

"_I saw, but there wasn't anyone left . . ._"

"Hello?" I called, frightened by the hauntingly familiar and different voices that spoke words I wished to forget. After a moment of eery silence I propped myself up on my elbows, reluctant to remain still and undefended, I extended my arms until I was completely upright. Gradually, on shaky feet, I stood.

Only to be knocked onto my knees by a crushing force.

Terrible, indescribably horrible images filled my mine, with the voices to go with the scene. Everyone was telling me different things. Most times buildings were falling, people were dying, or there was some type of fire. A few images were happy, only to show later how that one moment was the only good thing to have come from that situation. I felt like a ghost. While I saw these images, other phantom feelings of my body convulsing and violent jerking limbs registered.

Suddenly my phantom body was my body. This happened within a moment and the vertigo sent my head spinning as I was abruptly brought into the waking world, my shuddering body sat up. My vision was haywire, further suffocating me in this vast uncertainty. Everything was a large blur of color and migraine-inducing light. I groaned and found feeling in my shuddering hand, blocking my eyes from the unnerving feelings this situation brought with awakening.

"Ah, you're awake."

Intense adrenaline fear further strained my body, making everything immediately clear. This next sudden change was beneficial though, for the adrenaline quenched any side-effects that might be brought with it. The headache dulled and even if it still hurt, it was pushed to the back of my mind.

I just stared.

He walked forward from the darkness and I finally noticed my surroundings without any obscurity of perception. I was on a table one might put a corpse on, entirely from metal and under something similar to a spotlight. Surrounding me, from what I could see that wasn't shadowed, it very well appeared the table and I were the only things that existed in whatever place he had taken me to.

"I must apologize for my earlier conduct, Jinx, but as I expected, you are not the same. In aspect, body and probably soul, you are a perfect replica. But in thoughts, past, and possibly attitude, you are not." He seemed to be making an effort to calm her fear. "I want to make it official and clear, Jinx. I want you as my apprentice. You are different, better than the other, and isn't that all you've ever wanted to be? Better than what you could've been?"

I stared in dumbstruck amazement. Was that really . . . what I wanted? But hadn't I already done that by becoming a hero instead of some petty villain who continued to get thrown in jail? Wasn't I past being good enough?

He made it sound otherwise.

Slade continued, nonetheless. "You will, though, have to prove my theory correct, if you wish to accept this offer."

Somehow, I found my voice, though it sounded timid and weak. "Meaning what?"

He seemed pleased at my curiosity. "Prove to me you are not what I thought you were. Do something the other would not, something you think is uniquely you."

My paralyzing effects returned to me and I sat back, realizing I had been leaning forward. I stared blankly at the wall, ignoring the odd sensation that had a hold on my chest, in the center of my collarbone. It felt heavy but suspiciously inconspicuous. Nonetheless, I chose to ignore it, allowing my thoughts to drift to this decision at hand.

"I'll leave you to yourself," Slade said, but I barely registered it. There could've been a click, but I couldn't have been troubled**.

The weight in my chest lifted just a bit, and I had the insatiable urge to close my eyes. Gently, sliding back down onto the metallic surface that suddenly was so inviting and iridescent. My eyes began to drift shut and I let them. I lay on my side, my palm resting beside my face. With unconsciousness came knowledge from my subconscious.

I knew what I had to do.

* * *

*Yes, the same situation was happening to both of them at the same time. You understand, I'm sure.

**Jinx has been drugged, in case you didn't noticed.

INCREDIBLY shorty chapter, easily the shortest I've ever written, but I'm getting bored with this story. My inspiration is coming to a loss. My spastic mind has spat another idea at me and the urge to write that one over this one, essentially abandoning this story completely, is a strong one. But have no fear, I'm a stubborn child and refuse to ever discontinue a story. Despite this, you all have a decision to make.

**Would you rather me make the rest of these chapters incredibly short, for an extended period of time, or do my preferable choice and write two last, long chapters that, while they would answer most questions, would most likely forget a few details and leave a bunch out.**

Either way, this story will be finished and be the last of the series. If you're curious as to what stories I plan on writing next, there's three, two being Teen Titans fanfictions, one being a Red X/Jinx/Kid Flash story divulging into the untold tale of Jinx switching sides in the real cartoon, the other being a Red X/Blackfire (most likely) story that's also out of scene. The third would be an Artemis Fowl out of scene story (I seem to be getting into the habit of those) about Artemis/Holly.

Until later, my readers. I hope you tell me your choices soon.


	10. Beside Her

I'm really starting to give up on this story, so be thankful it's almost over, or it might never have gotten finished. If these last chapters suck, its because I am really starting to get irritated with the very plot of this story.

Enjoy if you can, anyways!

* * *

**Chapter 10  
"Beside Her"**

**Raven(?):**

My heart stopped, shattering as my eyes met Beast Boy's. I then realized it wasn't my heart that had shattered, it was his, and the intense feeling I felt was only a part of what I knew he felt. Our gaze did not break, even as I vaguely heard X speak of chasing after Jinx. We were locked in a gaze beyond the average comprehension, which was terrifying. Vague, colorful and clear images flickered through my head.

One was, I recognized with surprise, me, as a child, staring at someone with wide eyes. The single word "pretty" just seemed to go along with the image, but in my voice, and that in itself was unexpected.

The next was of Beast Boy's hand, holding out a strange metallic locket looking thing in front of my stunned face. I think it was a locket, but I soon realized I was seeing everything through his point of view. He was thinking of me, sharing with me on purpose. But how did he know how to-?

I felt my heart skip a beat as another image of myself, being held by Red X and touched on the arm by Jinx in some foreign place, appeared. I was bleeding from the head and I could feel the determination Beast Boy had felt at the time, seeing me hurt and half-conscious. it was almost strange to feel this from him when the Beast Boy I knew always seemed to have shyer affections toward me, whenever he chose to show them. We had moments but this was just . . . something I couldn't have prepared myself for.

Another of me, in a hospital bed. Also, surprisingly, Arella passed just out of his vision, and he seemed nervous for whatever reason and his eyes closed, pretending to be asleep. That stung, though. Why was Arella there? She was alive? My mother was-!

This one was of me, again, of course, but he was in it too. He was glancing at a mirror, with his hands on my shoulders, and I seemed terrified of something, but something platonic and really unimportant. I was biting my lip and he was laughing at me. I couldn't help but smile at how regular he looked when he laughed.

Many more images and disembodied sounds followed. I saw myself being carried through some type of glowing hole and Beast Boy just miss grabbing me. The headlines of how Jinx and I had been kidnapped, and his planning with Kid Flash to run away and hide me. Then my own spirit leading him to where I was kept, with Terra. There was even how I had, to my stunned disbelief, held down Madame Rouge while Red X killed her. "Revenge" filled my head and I ached to know what revenge he could have on her. I saw the story of my father's resurrection through his eyes, and what had happened then. How it was their Terra that had done the wrong, not Slade, and how he wanted so badly to have killed her. I saw what happened to my mother, how she'd saved us and given my power back, through my determination. It hurt, a lot, to see her die over again.

I felt this had gone on forever when I blinked, and suddenly everything was gone. It seemed the whole transaction had taken but a minute and Beast Boy's intense eyes looked away with me, as if tired. I had already let go of him, I realized, and he was standing on his own.

Robin turned to me, pointing a warning finger at me, then Beast Boy. "I _will_ talk to you about this later, but right now we need to find-."

"Robin," I interrupted, shaking my head and stepping back. "I'm not coming."

All eyes were on me, including Beast Boy's uncharacteristically surprised ones. Robin crossed his arms. "What do you mean? Why not?"

"I need to talk to Beast Boy," And before he could object I replied. "Without the yelling and violence. Promise."

Robin didn't seem to believe me until Beast Boy nodded. "Alright, fine." He looked at Robin then. "I'm not much good when I've just been pissed off, anyways. I won't be any help to you."

"And you know I'm the same way," I agreed, at once. And the two of us met eyes, briefly, before turning back to them.

He seemed unsure before he shook his head, dispelling his worries. "Fine, we don't have time for this. Come on."

The rest of the team also seemed reluctant to leave, but they did. When they were gone, Beast Boy and I were left on the island together. The only thing we could hear was the wind and neither of us said a word.

Finally, I turned on my heal. "Let's go inside."

His only response was to follow me until we got into the common room. When we did, I waved my hand, searching for the item that I wanted. When I found it, my mirror materialized in my hand and I swatted my cape out from entangling in my legs. Beast Boy's brow rose but I didn't answer his questioning gaze. Instead I set the mirror on the coffee table and stood before it, muttering the spell under my breath. Throughout this he remained silent.

It took a moment after I quieted until a cloud seemed to puff out of the mirror. Beast Boy seemed startled now, watching in amazement as the cloud began to roll and tumble into a figure that was all too familiar to both of us. She was partially see-through, but you got the basics across.

Beast Boy's breath hitched, "R-Raven?"

She looked up, and their eyes met. For a brief moment, they probably imagined it was just the two of them.

But I didn't call her hear forcibly just to let them have a reunion.

"Sorry for the inconvenient timing," I hissed out, in a stern and unamused voice. "Both of you have some explaining to do."

They were torn out of their own personal bubble to look at me. The Other Raven didn't seem to understand but Beast Boy seemed irritated, once again. She looked at him, glaring suspiciously before looking at me. "It's fine. I'm guessing you're under the same circumstances. What did he do?"

"It's not what he did so much as what he _didn't_ tell me," I said, glaring at her confused gaze. Slowly it began to evolve in one of realization and her breath hitched, looking down in shame at herself. "Now if my suspicions are correct, you didn't tell the Beast Boy _I know_ either. It's completely unfair put both of us in that type of situation where we have no idea why you two are reacting to our presence so strangely, as I assume you've been doing. We had the right to know."

The Other Raven was quiet a moment before she looked me in the eyes. "You're right. How did you find out, then?"

"Rather dramatically, actually," Beast Boy admitted, folding his arms behind his head. She didn't seem pleased at his laid back reaction to the mess they'd made. "Jinx and I had a rather heated argument and when she tried to help, Jinx began pestering me about telling her about our relationship. When she didn't understand what Jinx and I were talking about, the two of us got into a slight argument before I turned on Jinx again. I will admit, it was a bit of an over exaggeration turning into the Beast-."

"You _what_!"

"But then _Red X_ came and-."

The Other Raven groaned, her hand slapping to her forehead. "Oh geez."

He continued as if she hadn't spoken. "And then he and I started to go at it before Raven separated us with her powers. Robin was scolding us, while we still had little spats over him, and she managed to put two-and-two together before Jinx disappeared. Everyone is looking for her right now."

"Ditto, actually, about looking for Jinx," The Other Raven agreed before getting on her knees, to be at eye level with Beast Boy (since she was, after all, on the coffee table). He met her furious gaze with a passive aggressive one. "What has gotten into you? You're acting like you were _before_ you found me again."

I watched and they didn't seem to care. Maybe it was because, technically, I _was_ one of them.

Though the imagery of the Other Raven was slightly translucent, her figure was a solid one. So he held her hands in his and she peered closer at his bowed head, with his eyes downcast on the floor. To be honest, I was fascinated by this. Beast Boy had rarely ever looked so . . . pained. And I was never one for comforting others. To see myself, even another version of myself, doing just that, was almost unbelievable.

Almost.

"I'm tired, Raven," he murmured. "I'm tired of being separated from you. I don't want to keep losing you."

She pulled her hands away to cup his face. "You haven't lost me, Beast Boy. We're just in different places right now." She glanced at me, and I was suddenly embarrassed that they were still aware of my presence. Then she looked back to him. "So long as the other me is alright, you know that I am too. For example, you know we're both a bit ticked at you for being so reckless." He grinned, unashamed. Was this Beast Boy really so carefree with his violent nature? I decided not to question it. "So, stop being such an asshole and play nice with her." But then she hesitated and winked at me. "Just not _too_ nice."

I made a slightly disgusted face. "I don't know how to tell you this, actually, but here it is. The Beast Boy you have and the one I know have only just recently started spending extra time in each others company. And that's only because the others weren't in the tower and we just happen to be in the same room together. We're hardly heading towards _that_ direction."

The other Raven smirked, "You never know. A relationship is a major change between dimensions. Eventually things have to be level on both sides."

My eyes narrowed. "It's hardly likely."

She simply shrugged, then became serious. "I really am sorry for keeping this from you. Given the circumstances though, I think we both just felt it would be better for you and your Beast Boy, comfort-wise. I know I didn't want things to be uncomfortable, and I'm sure he thought the same thing by not telling you." Beast Boy nodded his agreement and she continued. "But thank you for being willing to listen."

I nodded back, "You're welcome." Then, I felt suddenly like I was intruding and I started to turn. I'm not completely heartless. "I'll give you two some time alone to discuss things. Just come get me when you're done, Beast Boy. And try to make it quick."

Then I turned and left, heading towards my room. I had no intention of eavesdropping on a conversation that would most likely be very private and therefor none of my business, even if one of the parties involved was another me. I headed to my room, to wait out the talk. Our friends wouldn't need us anytime soon.

* * *

**Beast Boy:**

It was like a weight had been dropped from my body. Like I was agile and nimble again, willing to do anything I could to get my Raven back now that I had seen her again, like I'd forgotten she was real. It was the most relief I'd felt in since we'd gotten here.

Even if she was pissed at me.

But the first thing she did in our privacy was hug me, hard. Maybe we were on the same page about the whole stability thing. I hugged her back, under her cloak, tight as I could. The familiar feel to it relaxed the final shivering in my nerves. I was me again.

And I was going to stay that way.

I slipped my hand past her back, eliciting a small jerk of surprise from her and I chuckled at the false impression she must've got. But I kept her against me, refusing to let that budge, expecting to find the newer charm that I'd given her. To my own surprise though, it wasn't that one. It was the older one. I laughed again, leaving one arm around her waist but allowing her room to turn and look at what I held, though the jingling must have given it away.

"Out with the new, in with the old?" I asked, with my play of words, a smirk tugging at my lips. She glared. I let a real, warm smile spread across my face. "I like it. It sucked seeing you without it really being you. Like a robot."

"Don't make fun of other me," She shot back, only half-teasing. "But, you're right. This you is so . . . bubbly and not as serious as you. It's not uncomfortable, just strange. I don't think I've ever told you this, Beast Boy, but you're actually a very intense person. Seeing you so carefree is almost insane."

"Mm, no, actually. You've never told me that." I purposefully focused my eyes more and she smirked, knowing me too well, seeing I was trying to be more intense as a mockery. "But this you is pretty much your total opposite too. She never seems to tolerate any sort of nonsense. She's not quite as fun as you are. Rather depressing and intimidating, actually. Not to me of course, I could never be scared of your face." I added, touching her chin with the hand that still held the chain. Raven leaned into that touch, seeming pleased. "But she's not friendly in the least. She's understanding, I've got to hand that to her, really reasonable. She's almost too reasonable and logical though. Anything that doesn't make sense goes."

"Our brains seem to have switched places here." She teased, glancing down at my mouth. But I knew we weren't going to kiss until we were reunited again, officially. Otherwise it would probably hurt too much. She looked back into my eyes, continuing with a warm smile. "Keep level-headed, Beast Boy. Neither of us are any good raw."

"Yeah, I know that know." I beamed. "Just needed to hear it from you, babe."

"Make it a habit to kill the pet-names," She replied, flicking my nose. Then she turned and shouted, "Raven?"

* * *

**Raven:**

The transfer back into my body was painless and without side-effects. When I woke up I was leaning on the wall, apparently having dozed off only a moment. Cyborg was waking me with a gentle nudge to my shoulder. I pretended to blink the sleep out of my eyes.

He looked at me in concern, "You alright there, Raven? You don't normally just fall asleep like that."

"It's just a habit I have to calm my nerves," I lied, easily. "Meditation in sleep. It doesn't really help with resting, but it works to clear my head."

Cyborg seemed to trust me and nodded, turning back to look at where our Robin stood, apparently trying to get into contact with Slade. Finally he turned and called Cyborg over to help and my robotic friend stood, going to assist our leader.

"Some adventure, huh?" the Other Beast Boy said from next to me with a toothy grin at me.

_So happy_, I thought to myself, allowing a warm smile back. "Yeah. Really crazy."

He looked away suddenly, his smile dropping slowly from his face. Then he looked away. Immediately, I was concerned and suspicious. If the other Raven knew, then . . . could that mean this Beast Boy had found out somehow, too? But who-?

Red X suddenly walked past, plopping down across the room from Beast Boy. Suddenly their emotions turned proactively onto each other, Beast Boy feeling hatred towards Red X without reason, and Red X seeming to be in a debate about whether he was going to ignore Beast Boy or not. My eyes narrowed suspiciously, but to an onlooker it would appear as though I was glaring out the window. But if Red X hand found out, how? As far as I knew, nobody had mentioned it to any of the outsiders. And if anyone had, they were hiding it well.

So I turned my eyes fully on him, with my suspicion radiating off of me. I had Red X's attention immediately and he seemed captivated, unable to turn away from the force of my uncalled for glaring.

The transmission interrupted our one-sided staring contest.

"Slade," Robin growled out.

* * *

I'm starting to really dislike this story.


	11. Forever Together

**You have no idea how lucky you all are that this story hasn't been discontinued or deleted. Perseverance truly is a bitch.**

**I feel literate now. Enjoy the final chapter, and if you wish to complain about the gap, please, tell it to someone who cares. I repeat, you're fairly lucky that I decided to complete this thing at all.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 11  
"Forever Together"**

**No One:**

She didn't get it. What happened?

People were surrounding her, looking down ta her in shock. Was she on the floor? She had barely registered anything when a red blur shot out, gripping her very pale hand that seemed suddenly far more fragile then a teenage superhero should be allowed to appear. The stupor was only made worse as she collided with something firm and unnaturally but familiarly warm. The jolt dazed her further and she felt immobile.

"Jinx," the voice breathed, clutching her against him. She would've tried to pull away, to look at the familiar face but it was hard. A few seconds later Jinx realized he was solely supporting her weight and it would probably be best not to try and move away. Even if he would catch her in (literally) an instant. "Jinx, you're okay."

Finally, she regained lip-muscle movement. "Who . . . are you?"

The warm arms around me pushed me back a little, and she met his eyes. He seemed shocked. "You don't . . . remember me?"

She blinked a few times, realized her mistake through her drowsy haze, and then corrected herself. "Which . . . Kid Flash . . . are you?"

He mimicked her rapid blinking a second (except far more quickly) before giving a relieved and weak smile. He stroked her face with one red gloved hand, careful to support her full wait in the other. It was then she realized how quietly he was talking, as if purposefully avoiding everyone's gaze. She wondered who was looking at them. She wondered if anyone was looking at them.

"The right one," he finally said, with a grin. "You're home, Jinx."

Jinx . . . didn't get it fully at first. She turned to look at her friends, who were each reuniting. Raven and Beast Boy were hugging furtively, and Red X had just put Kole back down on the floor when Blackfire practically tackled him. He laughed heartily and hugged her tightly back, embracing her in both his arms in a sort of cage. Her eyes then roamed to find Beast Boy and Raven, which was such a startling sight. They weren't hugging, or kissing, they were barely touching, just holding hands. But the way they looked into the others eyes, watching their moment felt like an invasion of privacy, so she turned away and glanced at the other reunions.

Eventually, Jinx turned back to Kid Flash. "You saved me, then?" He nodded. "From what? I can't remember anything.

He frowned but shook it off. "We all did. Actually, Slade sort of helped out. Raven figured out a way to contact the other Raven and they worked out a portal, to drag both you and Jinx back at the same time. It gave us an idea. The mirrored effects of a portal or something could act as a reverse spell." He laughed then, scowling at himself. "It's sort of hard to explain. You've been out for a few minutes. You missed the light-show. Rest assured, it was a very dramatic entrance."

She smiled weakly, yawning, resting her head on his chest. "I figured."

Beast Boy and Raven looked at their friends, each holding or speaking to one another in such a way. But the words weren't loud, it was a very subdued moment. Everyone was tired, Raven realized at once. This was just something that wasn't going to be celebrated. Somewhere deep down, everyone knew this would be kept a secret. Like Raven's own heritage and Beast Boy's criminal acts. One of many things you didn't talk about when on a team of idols.

"Come on," Beast Boy suddenly murmured quietly, tugging on one of her hands.

Raven turned to him, glanced back and then nodded silently as she followed him out the door and into the dark hallway. Their mood was somber and serious and she sort of knew what was coming next. A part of her had always known this was coming sooner or later and she began to brace herself.

It seemed to quick a time when they reached Raven's room. She was mildly surprised he had led her here instead of his room, where he felt more in his comfort zone. But maybe he thought of their rooms as one, no real difference.

"Sit down." He ordered softly, taking a seat on the couch and gently patting the spot next to her. He seemed nervous and she wished he wouldn't be. Raven swallowed and made herself promise there wouldn't be any hard feelings.

Because she knew he was done. Raven knew she wasn't interesting anymore. This heroing was to much for him and she was willing to do what Beast Boy wanted best, even if it meant being away from her one and only love for the rest of her existence.

"Beast Boy," she began, quietly, unable to look at him. "You don't have to say it. I know."

His face scrunched up in confusion, losing some of that seriousness. "What are you talking about, Raven?"

She sighed, "I know, Beast Boy. You're done. You don't want me anymore, this life of being famous is too much for you. I . . . I won't stop you if you want to leave."

Beast Boy was silent. ". . . Raven . . . Do you _want_ me to leave?"

Raven's eyes flashed up. "Isn't that what _you_ want?"

Her beloved shook his head vigorously, shock flashing across his face. His arms suddenly wrapped tightly around her waist and pulled her up onto his lap, still shaking his head before burying it into her collarbone. He breathed deeply, like he always did, she realized, when he was away from her for long periods of times. She sincerely wished he wouldn't ever have to do it again. Ever.

"No," His voice cracked with grief and fear. "I never want to leave you, Raven."

She sighed in relief but still felt confused. "Well then . . . what did you want?"

He laughed, mocking her slightly. "_'What did you want_', she says." Beast Boy shook his head and looked her dead in the eye. "I was actually planning on giving you something, but, if you insist on saying things that are my worst nightmare, like leaving you forever, then we can just sit here until you realize and _remember_ just how badly I need to be with you. In every way and form."

Raven rolled her eyes, "No, tell me what was on your mind."

Beast Boy carefully moved her off his lap, digging through her drawers. One of Raven's brows rose in debate about whether she should be mad that he'd hid something in her room while she was away or wait curiously to see _what_ he'd hidden. Then he seemed to find it, before she could make up her mind. He held something, apparently palm-sized, behind his back as she approached her. Raven felt extreme apprehension, unsure of what was going on and therefor the situation.

When Beast Boy got down on one knee, nothing but an odd stillness seized her, and Raven stopped breathing for a second.

"Raven," He began. "We're definitely not even legally old enough to get married. I _want_ that, someday, but not yet."

She let out the breath. It wasn't that Raven was scared of commitment or an eternity with Beast Boy as she was simply scared she wasn't ready to be a wife quite yet. She loved Beast Boy but marriage was something Raven was sure she wouldn't be fond of for a few more years.

"What I want, though, is to have myself with you always, since I know you're scared to carry my charms around if they break." He added, more purposefully as he pulled the object from behind his back. Raven noted that Beast Boy was always giving her things, a charm, a charm to replace the old one, and now this. It was a necklace. A small one, in the very cliche form of a heart but she liked the onyx color, lined with gold, that decorated it.

She took it in her hands, surprised at how strong it felt. "What's this made out of?"

"I'm not sure," He admitted. "But it's lined with an invincible glaze. Robin got it made for me, to give to you. It was actually made before you left, but, there wasn't the right moment to give it to you. I'm giving it to you now, before anything else happens."

Raven smiled at the joke and pretended she didn't hear the disguised seriousness at his words. "It's beautiful, Beast Boy."

"It's a locket," he added, taking it back from her to pop it open and showed it to her. "See?"

It was a picture of them. Raven had her arms around Beast Boy's neck, smiling into the camera and Beast Boy smiled warmly at it as well. In the background Raven thought she saw trees and remembered that day, when Cyborg had taken them on a visit to the Old Place and snapped a picture of the couple in their 'origin place of love'. Beast Boy had laughed at the choice of words and Raven had rolled her eyes playfully.

"I . . ." she smiled, then and kissed him forcefully on the lips. "I love you, Beast Boy. Please never forget that."

"I won't," He promised, holding her. "And you have to promise you'll never forget how much I love you, either, and never think that I'd leave you ever again. Ever."

Laughing weakly at the unnecessary "ever", Raven nodded. "Okay. I promise."

She yawned and Beast Boy picked her up, laying her down under her comforters. He didn't even ask, but began to take off his shoes, stripping himself to only his suit (which was unnaturally comfortable) and crawling into bed with her. Raven had already discarded her cloak, shoes, and belt, placing the necklace gently on the table beside her bed. As Beast Boy lay down she wrapped her arms tightly around his torso, hooking one leg up over his hip. Beast Boy growled his content and snuggled closer to her, holding themselves together.

And things were at peace. Forever and always.

* * *

I. HATE. THIS. STORY.

Big finish? Never planned it. Here's a lesson to you all, plan you beginning and end and sketch out your middle. I did not do this, instead plowing into wet concrete that eventually dried, leaving the inspiration stuck in the middle until cracks appeared and the few weeds created this final chapter.

Feel free to flame. I dislike this story with great intensity and honestly wish I'd never started it.

Goodbye. If you enjoyed this tale, then I'm glad it entertained someone.


End file.
